shoulda woulda coulda
by charmingbrenda
Summary: set right after iris gave brenda the crystal necklace. brenda found herself moping around but 1 day she decided that life is too short for all the dramas. she tried her best to be back to her old self with the help of the gang and a new special someone..
1. moving on

**disclaimer: i do not own beverly hills 90210 and its characters.**

**summary: this is set during season 3, right after Iris gave brenda the crystal necklace. dylan and kelly just told brenda about their summer fling. i just wanna write different story of what should've happen.. please read and review..**

* * *

She felt the energy of the crystal, she knew it'll be better as she learns to accept everything. She lost Dylan to her bestfriend Kelly, it hurts her so much that she couldn't face the world right now. But then Iris came and gave her some words of wisdom and a crystal necklace. It helped her to see some other thing than to feel her broken heart. Today she is ready to go to school and face the world again. She went down to have breakfast with her family.

Jim and Brandon were reading the news paper, while Cyndi finishes their breakfast. She saw Brenda standing at the doorway "hey, do want some breakfast honey?"

"yes please mom.. I', starving I felt like I haven't eaten for like a week or two…" she said she's back with her old self after 2 weeks of moping.

Jim, Brandon and Cyndi looked at each other and surprised by Brenda... They thought Brenda would still be crying about what happened. Jim and Cyndi were upset by the whole situation, they love their children's friends, and they treated them well. They couldn't imagine how much pain Kelly and Dylan gave their daughter. But as parents they didn't judge them right away, they knew there a reason behind all of this.

Brandon on the other hand was torn in the middle, Dylan is his bestfriend, Brenda is his twin sister. Dylan hurt his sister that made her mope around, he was mad and wanted to punch Dylan at his face and put some senses to him. Then there's Kelly, he thought Kelly was his sister's bestfriend, he couldn't believe how this two persons made her sister turned her back to the world.

"so bren are you ok?" Brandon asked

"of course I am… I realized that life is too short to spend it moping around…" Brenda said

Jim smiled and said "that's my girl… you'll be better I promise… and if you need to talk were all here for you ok?"

"Thanks dad.."

She's back!! She's definitely the same Brenda like before this whole mess. They all ate their breakfast and then Brandon and Brenda headed to school. When they got in, people were looking at them, not because of anything but because Brenda look so gorgeous. She always looks stunning even before, she's one of the popular students in west Beverly high, extremely smart and irresistibly beautiful. There are a lot of guys than wanted to take her out but for almost two years, she's been with one guy only, her ex boyfriend Dylan Mackay.. But now the whole school knew what happened. And she's pretty sure that the guys will start asking her out.

Brandon looked at her sister, she's definitely back. They headed to their lockers and found Andrea, Donna, David and Steve there. "Hi guys… how are you all..?" she asked

They turned around and saw Brenda and Brandon "sorry if I spend two weeks of my life moping… but now I'm ok... And I wanna be back at my daily routines…"

"Welcome back Bren...' Donna said hugging Brenda

"Thanks dons..." she said

Andrea step forward to Brenda and hug her too "I'm glad you're ok now..."

"Thanks Andrea.."

Then Dylan and Kelly walk in… "Hi guys" Kelly said almost whispering

The gang were affected by what happened they all sided with Brenda, they all knew Kelly and Dylan were very wrong. But somehow they have to accept them, so little by little the walls that have been built around them were collapsing.

Dylan noticed Brenda and Brandon, both of them weren't talking to him and it hurts him more everyday. He saw Brenda, she look so beautiful, he still loves Brenda but he had chosen the easy way out of the mess he made. She chose Kelly, simply because Kelly is easy to be with, in the sense that, her mother wouldn't care if she goes home late, Kelly is exactly the opposite of Brenda when it comes to studying, Kelly didn't have a father like Brenda had, and he thought it'll be easy to be with Kelly than with Brenda. But as days goes by, he realized he misses Brenda more and more. He was lost in his thoughts when Kelly tried to spoke to Brenda.

"Hi Brenda..." she said

"Hi Kelly…" she replied which shocked the whole gang

"Is this mean that you're talking to me again?" Kelly asked

"Talking yes, but please don't ask for forgiveness, or don't even think that we'll be friends again… I'm just being civil here... it doesn't mean anything…" Brenda said she didn't want to do anything with Kelly or Dylan, she knew she'll forgive and forget sooner or later but not now.

"Ok I deserved that…" Kelly said

Brenda didn't said anything she was about to head to her classroom and she lock eyes with Dylan, she was lost in her own thoughts too then reality snaps back "excused me.." she said passing by Dylan

Donna and Andrea followed her at their room, while Brandon, David and Steve heads to their room too, leaving Dylan and Kelly there.

"Great we lost everybody…" Kelly said

"Don't you get it Kel? They wouldn't side with Brenda if were right about this…" Dylan said

Kelly knew Dylan was right "I know… it's just so hard, they all keep avoiding us."

"Well we really can't do anything about that… now c'mon we have a class to go to." Dylan said he's in the same class with the girls. When they entered their room, Andrea, Donna, and Brenda were seated together, beside them were their two other classmates.

They looked at them for a moment then head towards the back of the room. Brenda was very active with their lesson, considering than she didn't attend school for like two weeks but then she knew anything that their teacher asked.

The day went on smoothly, the gang avoided Kelly and Dylan as much as they could. David plays never again by Kelly Clarkson during lunch time. It's obviously for Dylan.

* * *

They all went to the school ground to have lunch, they were in their usual table. The table that all of them enjoyed having their lunch in, they all studied there and chat about anything. But now, they were like a broken family.

Everyone was sitting and started eating their lunch when Kelly and Dylan came. They didn't say anything, it was their table too. Kelly sighs as their friends continue to ignore them.

"I'm planning to apply here as a student assistant" Brenda said getting the attention of everyone at the table

"What?" Donna asked

"I knew that program of school, it was like a tempt job for the students here in our school… anybody could apply for it but I think they have exam first before one can start working, they gave allowance and fixed salary"

"Right… and I aced the test…" she said showing them her exam

"Congrats bren..." they all said

Kelly and Dylan said "congrats!" almost whispering but Brenda heard them

"Thank you…" she replied "I'll be working in Mrs. Teasley's office, she told me I could start on Monday."

"That's great bren.. Mom and dad will be happy to know that you're somehow working…" Brandon said

"Yeah I think I need this…after all I'm gonna be doing this for like five months only coz guess what?" she asked

"Were graduating!!!" they all cheered except Kelly and Dylan who just smiled at their friends.

"That's right... And I've been thinking about going to CU for college… I think I wanna stay here for college…" she said

"That's good to know Bren… I'll be going at CU too.." Steve said

"Great!!" at least I have someone there I knew.

"Actually bren I'm planning to go to CU too… I thought you wanna study somewhere else and I knew mom and dad can only afford sending of us to private school, so I decided to check out CU and I liked it, so I made up my mind and decided to go there in college!!" Brandon said

"Well, in that case I'll be more than willing to have my twin brother with me…" Brenda said

"Who knows David and I will go there too..." Donna said

"Yeah me too.. I'm not yet decided… we have 5 more months… so we better make the best out it…" Andrea said

They all nodded and finished their lunch. They all headed back to their classes. After their last class they all meet up at their locker.

"Bren can you ride with anybody else just now, I really need to go to peach pit and I'm already late…" Brandon said

"Yeah sure… go ahead..." Brenda said

'Thanks sis you're the best…" Brandon kissed her to her cheeks

"I know… now scoot!!" Brenda said

Dylan wanted to take her home but he knew Brenda would choose to walk instead of getting a ride from him.

"I'll take you home…" Steve offered

"No it's ok... I have my ride… see yah…" Brenda said heading out of the building

"Who's her ride?" Donna said

"We don't know… and we'll wait until she tells us this mystery ride…" Andrea said

"So I'll take you home?" Steve asked Andrea

"Ok… thanks Steve." Andrea said

"Hey that's what friends are for…" Steve said

"What do you need?" Andrea asked

"Me? Nothing… it's just that I have this essay in English, and I just need you to read proof my work…" Steve said

They all laughed at Steve. "I knew it… well ok I'll do it..." Andrea said

"Thanks Andrea.. I'll ask Brandon but he has to work, then Brenda has this mysterious ride… "Steve said

"Hey its ok…I'm also you're friend right?" Andrea said

"Yup… so c'mon lets get home before it gets dark..." Steve said

"What about you guys?" Donna asked Dylan and Kelly

"We're going home too.." Kelly replied

"Well then c'mon now.." Steve said


	2. ralph lawrence

Meanwhile Brenda went outside the building and meet up with Ralph, the most popular varsity player of west Beverly high, Ralph asked her if he could take her home, she said yes.

"Hey.." Brenda greeted him, he's with several varsity players

"Hi Brenda" Ralph said shyly

"So are we going or what?" she asked

"Yeah sure…" Ralph said "hey guys were off… see yah tomorrow."

"Bye!!" Brenda waved her hand goodbye

"Bye bren..." the guys echoed

The ride was quite at the start, but Brenda broke the ice between them "hey Ralph, don't be nervous ok? It's just me..."

"Just you? I believed I told you that I had crush on you since I first saw you…" Ralph said letting a small laugh

Brenda laughs also "yeah you told me that, but even so… I mean I'm not gonna bite you or something…"

"Well I think I like to be bitten… if its from you..." Ralph said

"Well, let's see… "Brenda said

"See what?"

"If I'll have to bite you…" Brenda said laughing at him

"You're funny bren.. Thank you for giving me a chance to know you personally"

"And thank you for wanting to know me personally…"

Ralph pulled up in front of the casa Walsh "thanks for the ride Ralph." she said

"Anytime... If you want I could be your ride everyday."

"Hmmm let me think about it." Brenda said "drive safe ok… call me when you get home." she kissed Ralph at his cheek as a thank you for the ride

Ralph couldn't believe Brenda kissed her. "Ralph? Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah… yeah… I'm fine…" Ralph said still in disbelief

"I'll go ahead, thanks again." she said

"No problem… go ahead I'll wait till you get in." Ralph said Brenda smiled at him and started to walk towards the front door then she wave goodbye to Ralph when she reached the door. Ralph waved back and took off.

The next day, Brenda and Brandon walks towards the locker and found all of their friends there.

"Morning guys." Brenda greeted

"I see someone happy." Donna teased Brenda

"Why? Why would you be happy?" Brandon asked

"Well, Brenda didn't let me take her home, she said she had her ride…" Steve said

"And she didn't told us who was it…" David said

Before Brenda could say something Ralph and his friends came by, the guys teased Ralph as he said hi to Brenda, Brenda blushed when the guys teased them.

"Don't mind them bren.. So I'll see you later..?"

"uhmmm… yeah I see yah later…" she answered

"great!..take care.." Ralph said

"Take care…" his teammates copied him

Brenda laughed at him "I believe you're blushing Mr. Lawrence" Brenda teased him more

"The same way you're blushing Bren." Brandon but in

Brenda glared at him and introduced Ralph to them "hey I know you guys knew him… yes he's my ride yesterday and today too and probably everyday.. This is Ralph Lawrence."

"Ralph this are my friends..." she started but Ralph cut her off

"I told you I was watching you ever since you step here in west Beverly high so I knew them all…" he said "well, hi Donna. David, Steve, Andrea, Kelly, Dylan… and of course your twin brother Brandon…"

"Impressive…" Brenda said "ok, guys those are his friends…" she said pointing to the group of varsity players

"Hi guys…" the guys echoed

The gang just smiled and nodded to them

"So later?" Ralph said

"I already said yes…now go before I changed my mind…" she said

"Ok see yah.." Ralph said "bye guys…nice to finally meet you all."

"bye.." they all said

"bye!!" the guys said too

Brenda turned to face her curious friends. "Ok I'll explain later at lunch… see yah…" then she storms out and headed to her first class.

"What the hell is that?" Brandon asked

"She's your sister man…" Steve said

"We'll just wait till lunch, now go to your classes…" Andrea said

"Yes professor Zuckerman!!" David teased

They all headed to their classrooms. Dylan couldn't believe what he saw, Brenda is moving on. And that Ralph is making his move to her, and she seems so happy. He lost her, he lost Brenda, he's great love his soulmate.

Everybody was excited about lunch this day, simply because of Brenda's story. They all waited for her in their table.

"So what about this Ralph guy?" Brandon asked

"ok, I met him when I took the exam for student assistant, he runs into me and my stuff fell, he helped me picked them up and introduced himself to me. Of course I knew him, he's the most popular varsity player here, anyways, he asked me if I want to chat with him a little just while I'm waiting outside Mrs. Teasley's office and I said ok. He then told me that he's been eyeing me since the first day I came in here… but she doesn't have the guts to asked me out, then I wasn't available for like almost two years so he just stayed back, then he heard about what happened and finally approached me. I didn't believe him but when his crazy friends came, they started to tell me stuffs about him, they showed me his note books, it has my name all over it, and I had a picture in his wallet. Then he started to get nervous around me after that, but still mange to ask me if he can take me home… I said yes and then he took me home and asked me if he could be my ride everyday I said I'll think about it… and the rest is what you saw earlier…" Brenda finished

"Oh my god Bren... He really has a thing for you… I heard about it last year from a common friend, I completely forgot about that…" Donna said

"Same here, I knew he had a thing for you way back in 2nd year." Steve admitted

"now I know that and if you could only see him when I'm with him, you wouldn't think that he's a varsity let alone the most famous one, he's a nervous wrecked!" Brenda said

"And now you're smiling… hmmm I think I know all this signs…" Brandon said

"Shut up Brandon!! I am not.. And I'm not ready yet after what happened with me and.." she trailed of she forgot that Dylan and Kelly were there "after what happened." she finished her sentence. "But I'm not closing my heart and my options, like I said life is too short for all the dramas..."

"I think its good for you Brenda… and I'm happy to see you smiling again…" Andrea said

"ok.. enough about that and lets all eat out lunch before the bell ring.." Brenda said

When their last class ended she met the gang at the locker area. "hi guys… bye guys.." she walks towards the exit hen Brandon stopped her

"Wait there missy… "Brandon said

"What?" Brenda asked

"So you and this Ralph, where are you going?" he asked

"Brandon, he does just gonna take me home…. That's it" Brenda said

"Our home?" he asked

"Of course… do I have any other home beside the casa Walsh?" Brenda asked "can I go now?"

Brandon released her and let her go. He's just worried just like all big brothers to their baby sister.

* * *

**so tell me guys what you think... dont get me wrong i so love brenda and dylan... but i wanna see her move on... and besides the story is just starting we'll never know what will happen at the end of this... so please review... thanks!!**


	3. loosen up a little

**thanks for the reviews...**

**p3H2O: thanks for the review im glad you like it...**

**brankel1: you got it right...they're stupid!! LOL... continue reviewing like that and i might write what i really want...brenda/dylan and brandon/kelly... hehehe im really trying not to go in there just to put some twist or just be different..but i cant help it... so lets see...

* * *

**After three weeks 

Ralph and Brenda got so close, but Brenda told Ralph that she wasn't ready for a new relationship and he accepted it and told her that he's willing to wait forever for her. Ralph became her daily ride home. He asked her out twice, they watched movies and ate dinner out. They hang out at the peach pit too. Ralph waited for Brenda when she's working as a student assistant. They practically inseparable.

Kelly and Dylan broke up, they agreed that it's not working for any of them. The gang were starting to loosen up a bit towards them. But it'll never be the same.

Brenda went to get her notebook at her locker, she saw Dylan there. "Hi" she said opening her locker

"hi there bren.." he replied "can I talk to you for a sec?"

"I can't I have class, I just forgot this..." she said showing him her notebook.

"Give me a minute or two Bren… just wanna tell you this..." Dylan said almost begging

"ok..shoot.." Brenda said

"I just wanna tell you I'm sorry for everything and I want you to read this" he handed her a letter "that's it… now you can go"

Brenda tried not to show any emotions, she didn't want Dylan back but he deserved a chance to explain himself. She nodded to Dylan and went back to her room.

As usual, Ralph took her home. As soon as she finished her home works, she lay at her bed and thinking about the letter, she didn't know if she wanted to read it or what. She then close her eyes and sighs, she pulled the letter out of her bag, and started to read it.

Brenda,

I don't know why I did what I did bren and I can't changed what happened, I just wanna say I'm deeply sorry and I still love you and that I will never stop loving you…I hope we could really talk about what happened, I need you to hear my side, please call me if you want us to talk.. I'll be waiting… I missed you so much Bren… I love you!!

Dylan

"What the hell does he want now…?" Brenda said to herself

She thought about it all through the night and she fell asleep still thinking about what to do with Dylan. She knew that Dylan has his reasons and she understand him but what she didn't understand is why did they lied to her, and make her believed that everything is ok. She could've understood if Dylan fell out of love with her, then they will break up with no bitterness at all. But they lied to them, her boyfriend and her bestfriend!! When she woke up the next morning, she thought of Dylan's letter. She's still undecided, but somehow she knew that sooner or later Dylan and she will have to talk.

She went down to see her family having breakfast, "hey there…morning…" she greeted them

"Morning honey…" Jim said

"So my beautiful sister it's our birthday next weekend!! And were turning 18!! Aren't you excited?" Brandon asked

"Maybe… maybe not…" Brenda asked

"You'll have a party Bren... Invite your friends…" Cyndi said

"Well, we do have same set of friends… but I might invite a few more…" Brenda said

"Yeah that Ralph guy and his friends…" Brandon said

"Who's Ralph?" Jim asked

"No one, just a guy from school… we've been hanging out…" Brenda said

Cyndi looked at Jim with a don't-start-Jim look. Jim sighs "well it's your party, you can invite anybody…"

"Thanks dad… mom…" Brenda said suddenly a car honks outside Brenda knew it was Ralph "that's my ride… bye guys see later…" then she heads outside.

"So tell me about this Ralph guy Brandon." Jim said

"Dad, it's none of our business… Brenda is a big girl now." Brandon said defending his twin sister

"Old mans prerogative Brandon…" Jim said

"yeah I know dad… but we have to trust Brenda too… you saw what happened to her… and I know that you knew that were all part of the what she has to went through… and I cannot… no I wont wanna see her going through the same thing with Dylan dad… I knew she's happy now… and she can take care of herself dad…" Brandon said "I have to go too… see yah later… think about that dad…let her be happy…" then he headed out

"He's right Jim… you know he's right…" Cyndi said

West Beverly High

It was their lunch break and Kelly and Donna were talking to each other again, they were at the locker when Brenda came in.

"Hey guys… "she greeted

"Hi!" Donna and Kelly both said

"Listen Brandon and I were having a party next weekend end… I want you guys to be there…" Brenda said

"Oh god Brenda it's your 18th birthday… how could I forgot that…sure I'll be there…" Donna said

"Me too." Kelly said almost whispering

Brenda just looks at her and nodded, Ralph came in and said "hey pretty… wanna have lunch now…"

"eww.." Donna teased them, Brenda glared at her and then turned to Ralph "yeah but I was thinking if you could join us at our table… we haven't have lunch with them…"

"Sure anything you want pretty…" Ralph teased Brenda seeing her reaction when Donna teases them before

She playfully hits his chest then all four of them headed to their table, everybody is there waiting for them. "Finally bren… were starving!!" Steve said

"Sorry Steve… c'mon let's eat…" Brenda said "oh Ralph will join us from now on... if its ok with you guys…" she said when she noticed the guys were eyeing Ralph

"Of course it is… just make sure you're not late next time…" David said jokingly

"Promise.." Ralph said

"So guys, Brenda and I were having our party next weekend… "Brandon said

"And were invited?" Steve asked sarcastically

"No Steve… I just wanna let you know…" Brandon answered sarcastically too

"Of course you're all invited guys… and beside Brandon and I have the same group of friends… so you're our only guests..." Ralph clears his throat "and of course you too were invited… tell the boys to come too…" she said

Dylan couldn't stand watching them that close he finished his lunch and excused himself "I have to go guys… I have something to do before the bell rings… I'll see you later…" he didn't let them say a word, he turned his back and walks towards the building.

Brenda knew why he walked away but she wouldn't do anything about it, she didn't want Dylan back… at least not now, she's still healing. Kelly looked at Brenda she didn't know what happened but she knew it has something to do with Brenda. But Brenda acted like she didn't mind Dylan.

"Hey Bren I was thinking if we could go out later… since its Friday we don't have school tomorrow…" Ralph said

Brenda looks at Brandon "what? I'm cool with it… go out..." he said

"Ok.. I'm pretty bored being at home…" Brenda said

"You guys can come with us… we could all watch a movie and have dinner at the peach pit…" Ralph said "and it's my treat… just a thank you for letting me join you here at your table…"

"Ok.. Its not like we have plans later…" Donna said

The others nodded in agreement. "So it's a date!!... I mean a group date later, we meet later around 6? At the movie house…" Brenda said

"That's a date.. Should we tell Dylan?" Brandon asked they all looked at Brenda who look at Ralph "I'm ok with it Bren… you know that."

"sure… wait I'll tell him myself later we have the same class after lunch break" as if on cue the bell rang "which is now… see yeah guys later.."

They all headed to their rooms. Brenda went to her class, their teacher wasn't around yet, she saw Dylan sitting at the back of the room, she sit beside him. Dylan was surprised and could speak for a moment. "before you think of anything, I just wanna let you know that the gang will go out later, Ralph invited you all to watch a movie and have dinner at the peach pit… were all going… so are you coming?" Brenda asked

"Sure.. You're there… so I have to be there…." Dylan said

"Dylan!!" Brenda said in a warning tone "stop acting like you still want me back… or that you still love me.. because you wouldn't lie to me if you loved me…so please if you wanna still be friends with me, better start accepting that were over.. I'm starting to completely heal Dylan… please don't make it any harder for me…"

"I'm sorry Bren, but please forgive me… I couldn't stand knowing that you hate me.. I'm sorry Bren… I'm sorry for everything…"

"We'll get there McKay. Sooner or later I'll forgive you completely… just not now ok?"

Dylan laughs a little "what's so funny?"

"You called me McKay… I missed that…"

Brenda rolled her eyes and sighs, then their teacher came in. they didn't have the chance to continue their talk. Brenda smiled at her thoughts, she realized that she still love Dylan but she didn't want him back, he's the closest friend she got, well aside from Brandon and Donna. He knew her too well, and she couldn't hide anything from him. She decided to slowly bring back their relationship… at least as bestfriends, same with Kelly. She knew in her heart that she could completely heal and be able to forgive them in time.

After their classes the gang went home to change and get ready for their night out.


	4. night with the gang

**thanks for the reviews guys... heres the next chapter...hope you like it..**

* * *

At the casa Walsh 

Brenda and Brandon were both at their bathroom.

"So Bren you and Ralph…" he started

"We're not yet a couple Brandon… I told him I'm not ready yet for another relationship, and he said he could wait forever for me."

"So you like him?"

"Yeah I do… I really do."

"Good for you sis.. but what about Dylan?"

"Dylan? What about him?"

"C'mon bren… tell me.."

"well he told me he want me back and that he still love me and he'll never stop loving me… but I told him that its better for us to stay friends than take that road again, I still care for him Brandon, but I think its more like a brotherly concern… you know… I'm not really sure of… but one thing I certainly know is that I'll never let anybody hurt me again that way…"

"That's my sis… just always remember that I'm always at your side bren…"

"I know… thank you Brandon and just to let you know I'm always at your side too no matter what…"

"I know that too… now can you hurry up otherwise we'll be late again…"

"I'm almost done… just give me a sec…"

"Brenda you look already look beautiful… I'm sure Dylan will eat his heart out…" he received a glare from his sister "kidding…now are you ready?"

"Yup… lets go.."

The twins went down to see their parents watching TV. "dad, mom were going to watch a movie with the gang then we'll eat dinner at the peach pit" Brandon said

"Ok.. Be here at 12?" Cyndi said before Jim could say anything

"Yeah I think that's good… thanks mom, dad." Brandon said kissing and hugging their parents, Brenda did the same too.

"Be careful and watch out for each other ok…" Jim said

"We will.." the twins said in unison

At the movie theater

The gang were all there waiting for the twins.

"Why are they always late?" Steve asked them laughing a little

"I don't know..but I kinda get used to it.." Donna said

Suddenly the twins showed up. "Finally B…" Dylan said he and Brandon were almost as good as before.

"sorry D… sorry guys… when you have one bathroom and a twin sister who uses it for like forever… the tendency is your always late…" Brandon said teasing her sister

"Hey!! Be nice…or I'll use it longer than I'm already using it…" Brenda said

"Oh no you don't bren… I'm your big brother… you have to obey me…" he said acting seriously

"Yeah right… my 4 minute older brother…" Brenda said making the whole gang burst into laughter

"You guys are nuts… but don't worry we're all use to you being late…. So it doesn't really matter…" Andrea said

"Can we go now?" Brenda asked

"Well hi to you too Brenda…" Ralph said

Brenda smiled at him, she forgot to greet him "hi Ralph…"she said kissing him at his cheek

"We can go now…" Ralph said leading the gang at the movie house. They went to see serendipity, its about two people destined to be together. Brenda loves romantic movie and so as all the girls so the guys didn't have the choice.

"Bren to you like popcorns?" Ralph said

"Yeah sure…"Brenda said

"Ok I'll buy you one…"Ralph said

"Hey I want popcorn too!!!" Brandon said

"Me too!!" Steve said

Brenda glared at them, she knew what they're doing. They just wanted to tease Ralph because he would do anything for her.

"Ok I'll buy all of you then…" Ralph said

"No… let them buy their popcorns… just get one for me…" Brenda said

"No fair…" Brandon teased more

"Its ok Brenda and I told you earlier, this night is my treat…" Ralph said then headed to the popcorn stand

When Ralph is gone, Steve and Brandon laughed "hey bren.. He's nice.."

"Yeah coz he's buying you popcorn… I can't believe you Brandon." Brenda said

"Why? He insisted… and I think he's afraid of you…" Brandon laughs more but Brenda glared at him, this time he knew Brenda's getting mad… "Ok I'm sorry baby sis…I just wanted to see how far he's willing to go for you… I'm you're big brother right? I think I have the right to know you're guy…"

"He's not my guy Brandon…" Brenda said

"Really? I thought you said earlier that…"

"Shut up Brandon!! Or else…" Brenda said

"Hey B stop picking on you baby sister there… you knew her too well, and you knew how she is when she gets mad…" Dylan said

Everyone stop laughing and turned to him "what? I'm just telling the truth…"

"Ok… that's enough… Brandon you'll stop teasing me or I'll never talk to you again for as long as I want."

"That's cruel Bren… you know I'm only teasing you coz you're kinda look cute when you're getting pissed…"

"aaaggghhh…" was all Brenda could say, she's not mad at him, she just didn't want them to take Ralph for granted. She walks towards Ralph and help him with the popcorns. The group went in. Andrea, Donna, David, Kelly and Dylan were seated at the back of Ralph, Brenda, Brandon and Steve.

Brenda rests her head on Ralph's shoulder all throughout the movie. Dylan could see them holding hands as well, he knew Brenda is very touchy person. He couldn't imagine Brenda with other guy than himself. The movie went well, they didn't talk much, and they actually loved the story.

"awww… I love it… I've seen it for like 2 or 3 times… but I still love it…" Brenda said

"Yeah me too…" Kelly, Donna and Andrea said at the same time which makes them all laugh

"Well surprisingly I loved it too…" Brandon said 'it was beautiful they were all heading to their cars

"Yeah… I liked it too..." David and Steve said at the same time too

"Ralph? Did you like it?' Brenda asked

"Are you kidding me.. I love it. I've seen it too before.. And I like the story.." Ralph said

They reach their cars "bren wanna go with me?" Ralph asked

She looks at Brandon and he nodded he saw Dylan's reaction but didn't care less.. "Yeah sure.. See yah there guys.."

They all went to peach pit. Nat saw hi 'children' and said "to what do I awe this visit?"

"Hi Nat… we missed you and your mega-burger!!" Donna said

"Say no more… seat there and I'll bring you orders in a minute." Nat said

"Hey Nat... this is Ralph…" Brenda introduced him

"Of course I knew him… he's also a regular here…" Nat said

"Really? I didn't remember seeing you here…" Andrea said "I mean were always here…"

"well,… uhhmm…" he doesn't want to tell them that he just go here to see Brenda but they all look at him waiting for his answer "well, lets just say that I'm always here but you guys never notice me…" he looks at Brenda

"ok.. uhmmm lets sit now before Nat bring our mega-burgers!!" Brenda said covering what Ralph really meant

They all had fun during that night at the pit, the girls kept talking about the movie while the boys talks about something else. Dylan couldn't take his eyes off of Brenda, Kelly noticed it but didn't let it get her. She knew that Dylan will always love Brenda no matter what and that what they did was totally wrong. Ralph also knew how Brenda felt for Dylan, as much as he would like Brenda and him to be together he wanted Brenda to be happy and he knew that Dylan would make her happy.

"hey Ralph thanks for the night we had fun…" Donna said

"no problem dons…anything for my pre…" he was cut off by Brenda hitting him at his arms

Kelly and Donna laughs at her, they were the only ones who knew what Ralph was suppose to say.

"I mean anything for bren…and you guys…" Ralph continued

Brandon saw Kelly, she was awfully quite the whole time. "hey Kel are you ok?" he asked

"yeah I'm fine Brandon… thanks for asking…" Kelly said

Brandon likes Kelly, but he didn't want to make a move on her simply because she's his sister bestfriend, but now he's taking it to consideration.

"its 10:30…the night is still young… are we gonna go home now?" Steve asked

"hmmm Brandon and I can stay till 12..." Brenda said

"hmmm I was thinking if we could go somewhere else…" Ralph whispered

Brenda looks at him curiously "what do you have in mind?"

"well… I wanna talk to you about something and I think I know the perfect place…" he whispered again

"ok… " Brenda whispered back then she turned to her friends

"hey guys were off.. we're just… ahmmm.." Brenda couldn't find the right words to say

"I just have to talk to Brenda in private…if you guys don't mind…" Ralph said then he look at Brandon "I promise to bring her home before 12…"

Brandon doesn't want to say yes but he knew Brenda too well and that he can trust Ralph. "ok… be home before midnight ok?" he said to Brenda

"promise!!" Brenda said

Dylan wanted to object, he didn't want them to be alone… but he couldn't do anything he lost his rights when he cheated on her..

"bye guys…see yah at school…" Ralph said standing up

"yeah…thanks for the night man…" Steve said

Yeah thanks…" they all said except Dylan

"bye guys.." Brenda said

"bye…" the group echoed

After Ralph and Brenda left the guys were lost in their thoughts. Until Steve ask "do you think those two…"

"Steve it's my sister…be nice.."Brandon warned him before he could say anything

"what I mean is that are those two getting serious?" Steve rephrased his sentence

"from what Brenda told me… he really likes him… but you know…she's not ready yet…at least not now…" Donna told the gang

"she told me the same thing… but I'm glad that she's smiling now…" he trailed off as Dylan and Kelly look at him " I mean, we all know what happened, and I'm not that mad anymore and actually I wanna say sorry to both of you.." he look at Kelly and Dylan "I just couldn't stand to see her that miserable, I didn't mean anything I've said to you guys…I'm just being a brother here…"

"don't worry B I know…" Dylan said

"yeah Brandon…it's ok.." Kelly said

"what happened before had affected all of us… but I'm glad that we're starting a new beginning now… after all we're all friends here.." Andrea said

"yeah and I wanna thank you guys…I know I've been such a bitch and I deserved all the cold treatment but still you guys managed to forgive me… forgive us…" Kelly said

They all stay quite thinking of all that happened to them for the past few months.

"well, whats important now is that were all ok now… and we have a little over 3 months before graduation so better make it as memorable as we can…" David said cheering up the gang

"David is right…" Donna said

Somehow that night, they all had closure with Dylan and Kelly. they all talked like nothing happened to them and it really made them at peace. But Dylan couldn't stop thinking about Brenda and Ralph. Afterwards they all headed home and get some rest.

Meanwhile while the gang was talking at the peach pit Ralph and Brenda went to the beach.

"so are do you wanna talk about?" Brenda asked Ralph

"well… I just wanna know how you feel Brenda…I'm not pressuring you or what I just wanna know where I stand.."

Brenda didn't answer him, she stared at the beach thinking about what she really feels… Ralph stepped in front of her "hey… don't force yourself into something you know you'll regret someday… I want you bren… I really want you…but more than that, I wanted you to be happy so tell me… tell me anything…"

"ok…I'll tell you… you've been so nice to me, you made me live again Ralph and I wanna thank you for that…but I'm not really sure about having a relationship right now because of what happen…" she started to cry

"sshhhh bren.. its ok. .I'm here.. tell me everything.."

"I still hurting Ralph… I think I still love him… but I don't wanna risk again… he told me he's really sorry for what he did that he still want and love me and that he'll never stop loving me…. And I feel the same way Ralph… I know I'll never stop loving him… but I don't wanna get hurt again…"

Ralph knew it, he knew Brenda still loves Dylan no matter what and he's prepared for that. "Brenda you know how much I like you…and care for you…I know that you still and will always love Dylan… but as you said you don't wanna get hurt again…but that's love bren.. Taking risk… how will you know if you guys can work it out if you're too afraid to get hurt?" he said

"but…."

"no buts bren... just follow your heart...and dont worry about me... i want you to be happy and i respect any dcision you'll make..."

brenda couldnt say anything...she was lost in her thoughts until ralph talk agan "i mean i did wait 2 years just to know you...im contented on just watching you smile...talk to your friends and see you around the school... now that ive been given a chance to actually know you personally i think i couldnt ask for more...its all up to you..."

"thank you ralph...thanks for understanding..."

"just remember im always here for you no matter what...i'll always be your friend..."

brenda smiled at him and hugs him "thanks ralph...im glad to know you and b your friend..."

"me too bren...me too..." he replied still hugging bren

after talking some more, ralph drove brenda to the casa walsh. they said their goodbyes and brenda went in and get straight to her room.


	5. surprise!

**thanks for the reviews guys...i hope you still enjoy thise chapter...im not sure if its ok or what so please tell me...**

* * *

Twis birthday

Brenda woke up and smiled '_its my birthday!!'_ she thought '_actually its our birthday'_ she smiled as she remember she'll never celebrate her birthday alone… Brandon knocked on her room

"Brandon come in.." she said

"hey birthday girl… happy birthday…"

"hey birthday boy… happy birthday to you too…"

"come on get ready and help mom downstairs…" Brandon said kissing her sister at her forehead

"ok…I'll be down in a minute…" Brenda said

"I think that's a little understatement…" Brandon teased her knowing that it's impossible for Brenda to get ready in _'a minute'_

"Brandon it's our birthday… don't I get a day off from you teasing me all the time?"

"Hey I'm telling the truth here…"

"yeah right…I promise I'll be there ASAP… now go…"

Brandon went downstairs to find his mom starting to prepare "hey honey…happy birthday… eat your breakfast now…where's you sister?"

"Getting ready…she'll be down here **in a minute.**.." he said giving emphasis on '_in a minute'_ Cyndi rolled her eyes…she knew what Brandon meant.

The day went fast as they get ready for the party, Brenda went upstairs to get ready again, while Brandon waits for their guests, at around 6:00 pm Brandon and Brenda's friends started to arrive. The first one who got there was Steve and Andrea

"hey happy birthday!!!" Andrea said hugging Brandon

"thanks chief.."

"brando!!! Happy birthday man…" Steve hug him too

"thanks mate.."

"where's our birthday girl?" Steve asked

"upstairs getting ready…" Brandon said "c'mon lets shoot first before everybody gets here.." he said Steve and Brandon went at the back and played basketball. Andrea stayed behind and help Cyndi with the finishing touches.

"this looks great Cyndi…" Andrea said

"thank you Andrea… do you wanna eat now?"

"no, I'll wait for the others…thanks" Andrea said and Cyndi nodded. After a few moments, a doorbell rang "I'll get it…" Andrea said

As she opened the door she saw Donna, Kelly and David "hi guys…" she greeted

" hi Andrea.. where's the celebrants?" Donna asked

"Brenda is upstairs getting ready, Brandon and Steve are playing basketball at the back…" Andrea explained

"i'll go get them.." David said then he heads to the back

The three girls went to the living room and talk for a while until the three boys came. Donna saw Brandon first

"hey Brandon happy birthday…" she said standing up to kiss and hug Brandon

"thanks dons.."

"happy birthday Brandon" Kelly greeted him, she hugs and kissed Brandon too but it was kinda awkward for both of them and neither of them doesn't know why.

"thanks Kel.." Brandon replied as he thought same thing _'am I attracted to Kelly for real now?'_ he pushed the thoughts away from his mind and smiled at them "thanks guys for coming…. Now where's my other half?" he asked as he notice Brenda wasn't around

As if on cue Brenda came in and they all turned to her looking at her, she look so beautiful, simple yet beautiful.. she's wearing a black dress that falls just before her knees (_a/n: like her black dress when she and stuart went out the 2nd time._._i so love that dress_ ). she noticed her friends eyes and said "looking for me I hope…"

"happy birthday Brenda!!" Donna said hugging Brenda, Steve, David, Andrea, Kelly went next.

"thanks guys…." She said, then she heard the doorbell "wait I have to get that I might be Ralph…" she said heading to the front door

When she opened it was Dylan, she didn't know how to react, she saw Dylan staring at her wanting to hug and kiss her, they were both lost in their thoughts. Brandon came to see who's on the door and saw Brenda and Dylan just staring at each other he clears his throat and said "are you two gonna stare at each other the whole night?" he said jokingly

Brenda got out of her thoughts and glared at Brandon, the she turns to Dylan again "come in…" she said almost whispering

"happy birthday bren.." Dylan said, he didn't know if he's gonna hug or kiss Brenda, but he decided to give her a _'friendly'_ hug anyway.

Brenda didn't hug back…she wanted to… but she couldn't.. "thanks!" she said plainly

"hey man its my birthday too…" Brandon said trying to sound jealous

"of course b.. happy birthday to you too…" Dylan hugs Brandon too

"thanks d.. now come on the guys were all here…" Brandon said as he went back to the living room

Brenda followed Brandon but was stopped by Dylan, she looks at him and said "what?"

"i… i…. just want to give you this…" he then handed her the flowers, a beautifully arranged flowers, Dylan knew Brenda loves flowers.

"thanks…" she said still trying to keep herself from falling again with Dylan _'not now bren…'_ she mentally scolded herself.

They both walk to the living room and found their friends laughing at Steve's story. They didn't noticed the two until Brenda spoke "what's so funny guys?" all eyes turned to them, they saw the flowers that Brenda was carrying, Brenda too did noticed that she still holding the flower, she quickly place the flower aside and joined the others leaving Dylan behind.

"nothing just some old story…I don't even think its funny.." Steve said innocently

Before anybody could say something jim came in "hey kiddos why don't you guys move to the backyard..? the place is ready…" Brandon and Brenda looked at him curiously

"ready?" Brandon said

"see for yourselves…" Jim said smiling

The gang headed out to the back yard, it was arranged, it has few tables and chairs, a sound system, a mini bar, it was cool… it really is a place for party. Brenda couldn't believe it "how did you do this?" she asked jim and Cyndi

"us? Not us…" Cyndi answered

Brenda eyed her brother… "not me sis…" she then look at the rest of the gang… they all shook their heads.

"actually its something we thought we would all enjoy…" a man's voice came between the silent talks, Brenda turned around and saw Ralph with the boys "and thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Walsh for letting us work in your backyard,…" he added looking at Jim and Cyndi who smiled in return.

Brenda smiled at him and move towards him "thank you Ralph…" she said hugging Ralph "thanks for this…" she then give him a quick peck on his lips

"your welcome pre.." he hesitated for a while but she continue anyway "pretty… happy birthday…"

Brenda playfully hits him in his chest and hug him again "thank you…"

The other guys clears their throat "and of course thanks guys…" she hugs them one by one

"happy birthday bren" they all greeted

"happy birthday too Brandon" Ralph said and they shook hands

"thanks for this Ralph…" Brandon said

"happy birthday too Brandon…" the guys greeted him too

"thanks…"

"ok… seeing your all here now, why don't you start the party?" Cyndi said and the gang dispersed in the tables around them

"but guys we expect you all to behave ok? If you need us we'll be upstairs…" Jim said making all of them nod. Brandon and Brenda walks towards their parents to thank them

"thanks mom…dad…" Brandon said hugging his parents Brenda did the same.

"enjoy the party and remember…" Jim said but cut off by the twins

"that were responsible for our actions.." Brandon said

"that we have to watch each other…." Brenda said playing along

"that we have to behave…" Brandon added

"ok…I know you all know the rules…so enjoy the party.." Jim said laughing at his kids "and Brenda Ralph seems to be a nice person.."

"he is…" Brenda said

"ok… we'll be upstairs ok?" Cyndi said

"bye. .thanks again…" Brandon said


	6. may the best man win

The twins walks back to their friends who's having fun already with the music, the food and some drinks. There were three tables, 1 was occupied by Ralph and his friends the other, was occupied by Steve, Andrea and Dylan lastly, Kelly, Donna and David were seated at the last table. Brandon seats with Steve, Andrea and Dylan. While Brenda was walking Donna and Ralph shouted her name to invite her at their respective table.

"bren!!"

"Brenda!!"

Brenda looked at them both and let a small laugh, the gang laughed also. She them mouthed 'wait!' to Ralph who nodded and she heads to Donna.

"hey nice boyfriend…" David said

Donna hits him at his arm "David!!"

"sorry… I thought.." David said

"its ok… and his not my boyfriend yet…" Brenda said coolly "i'll better check my 'boyfriend' so if you guys excuse me.." she said laughing at them then she heads to Ralph's table.

Dylan wanted to stop her, but he couldn't and he wouldn't want to cause a scene he then notice the bar…"I can't believe your parents allowed us to drink…" he said to Brandon

"me either…that means I cannot break their trust…so we better behave…" Brandon said

Dylan ignored Brandon's comment and continues to stare at Brenda.

After they all eaten, and talk some more. Ralph made the three tables into one big table so that they would be all seated together. Donna and David started to dance, then Ralph's friends followed. They were having fun at the 'dance floor' they dance as a group, while Steve, Andrea, Kelly, Brandon, Ralph and Brenda stayed at the table watching their friends. David went to get Brenda to the dance floor, the guys cheered for them. Brenda and David danced at the middle of their friends, they were both good dancer. After a song, Ralph stood up and moved towards Brenda. "can I dance with you pretty…" he asked

"hmmm let me think about it…" Brenda said teasing Ralph the everybody laughs at Ralph's reaction

"you're cruel pretty…pretty but cruel…" he said trying to sound hurt

"I'm kidding…" she then wraps her arms around Ralph's neck and begun to dance.

Steve, Kelly, Andrea and Brandon went to dance floor joining all of their friends. They were dancing as a group and they were having so much fun.

Dylan went to the bar and got himself a drink. He continue to stare at Brenda '_what the hell am I thinking when I hurt you that much?'_ he thought then he sip at his drinks.

Everybody was having so much fun that they didn't notice Dylan. But Brenda knew instinctively that Dylan wasn't with them at the dance floor, she then caught Dylan at the corner of her eyes. _'what the hell is he thinking?'_ she thought she excused herself to her friends and walks over to Dylan.

"not enjoying my party I see…" she said casually

"bren…"

"hhmmmm?"

"bren can we….can we.." he trailed off as their friends approached the bar

"hey d I hope we still have something to drink there…" Brandon said without realizing that Brenda and Dylan were talking.

"don worry sir, we have plenty.." the bar tender said

The gang ordered their drinks and continue partying. Brenda reluctantly join them leaving Dylan behind, little did she know, Ralph stayed behind to talk to Dylan.

"Dylan…" he started "I just wanted you to know that Brenda and I weren't together, and its true that I love her…and I wanted us to be together, but something's telling me that she really needed time to figure what she really wanted and I'm cool with it…"

"I wanted her back Ralph…to tell you honestly I couldn't stand to watch you guys together…"

"I know I felt the same way when I see her with you or just the way she looks at you…I know that she still had feelings for you…I just hope you wouldn't hurt her again…she's special Dylan and it'll break my heart to see her hurting again…"

"I know… and I wouldn't try hurting her again.. I love her so much to see her hurting again…"

"so.."

"so I guess we let Brenda decide who she really wanna be with…"

"yeah I guess so… but i'll tell you Dylan I'm totally ok with whatever she wanted…"

"I can't tell you the same thing but I'd respect her decision.."

They both shook hands and continue drinking. Brenda noticed them talking and whispered to Donna "what the hell they're talking about?

"you?" Donna teased her

"Donna.."

"sorry.. I mean what else can they talk about but you…"

"oh I hope not…"

Then they continue partying. When Dylan was about to order another drink Brenda walks in and said "I think you had enough Dylan… why don't you join us instead of drinking yourself to death?"

"hey bren…"

"don't hey bren me…you know what alcohol does to you…"

"ok.. I'm sorry… but I'm ok… and believe me I wouldn't try getting on your fathers bad side…"

"so then stop drinking now…"

"yes ma'am…" he said under his breath then turn to Ralph "you know how she is when she gets mad…" the guys laughs

"are you two making fun of me?" Brenda said noticing they were laughing

"us? Of course not… now go enjoy the party…I promise not to drink…" Dylan said

She just glared at him then she pull Ralph back to the dance floor.. after an hour or two the gang got tired and decided to go back to their tables. Dylan join them and seated besides Brenda, who didn't have the choice to move away because Ralph seated on her other side. One of Ralph's friends walks towards the sound system and ask the DJ to change the songs into mellow one..then he return to the table.

"so you guys had fun?" Brandon asked

The gang nodded, they didn't need to tell him that they had fun because it was obvious to everybody. They all talk about school and about how they were when they first met the twins. They all laughed as they reminisce their not so distant past.

One of Ralph's friend broke the laughter "hey bren…we hate to go now but we still have another party to attend to.."

"aww…really… well I guess I'll see you at school.."

They all stand up and said their goodbyes "are you leaving too?" Brenda asked Ralph

"do you want me to stay?" Ralph asked

She nodded "its ok Ralph…we'll go ahead…you can stay here with your 'pretty'" one of the guys teased which makes the gang burst into laughter again

"ok I'll stay… what bren wants bren gets…" he said teasing Brenda more

Brenda raised her eyebrows and gave Ralph her infamous look , Ralph stop laughing and instantly look serious "sorry" he said

"ok guys… thanks for everything and I'll see you around…" Brenda said turning to the guys who still laughing

"bye bren… happy birthday again to you two…" they said looking at bran and bren

"Thanks guys.." Brandon said

"bye!!!" they all said as the guys headed out

"So what do we do know?" Andrea asked

"why don't we guys play basket ball then you girls cheer for us?" Steve said teasing the girls

"ok..ok to the basketball part but not to the cheering part…" Kelly said looking at Steve

"Ralph to you wanna play with us?" Dylan asked him

Before he answer he look to Brenda who nodded "ok… Id love too…"

"so I guess the party is over?" David asked

"yeah David…I think we had enough partying all night…" Donna answered

The guys went to the court and begin their match Dylan and Steve were teammates while Brandon and Ralph were their opponents.

The girls with David sat at the lawn and watched them play, Brenda is still drinking along with other girls. Dylan glances over Brenda once in a while as if he's asking for a little inspiration from her.

"so bren have you decided yet?" Donna asked they were all a little tipsy

"on what?"

"oh come on bren you have those two fighting for your love…" Donna said

"well…I still don't know… Ralph and I had talk about it, but he assures me that I can take all his time and that he's ok with whatever decision I'll make…"

"he's nice isn't he?" Andrea said

"yeah I'm happy to know him… he said that he waited nearly two years just to know me and that he could wait a lifetime for me…."

"so are you gonna have him waiting for that long?" Kelly but in not sure how Brenda would react

"of course not Kel… I think I'm having a clearer mind now…but I'm not rushing things over…they both have to wait…"

Kelly was surprised when Brenda actually talk to her without any hurt feelings, "hey Kel…don't worry were ok now…yes you hurt me pretty badly and I'm still hurting a bit but I couldn't stay mad at you at Dylan forever…and besides Ralph helped me a lot…"

"how so?" Andrea asked

"well, we talk all the time…and I'm getting worried that he'll get tired of all the dramas of my life, but no…he listened to everything I've said…I guess I just needed to let out all those emotional baggage I had…and now I feel lighter and at peace.."

"I'm sorry bren…I know I've said it a zillion times and it doesnt cover what I had done…but still I'm sorry…"

"its ok Kel..i guess I'm ok…"

"finally…I've been waiting for this…both you…I miss you guys…" Donna said hugging them

"and I too.." Andrea jive in

"hey hey hey..is this a private party?" Brandon said as the guys approached them

"well I'm kinda left out here.." David said

"you know those four…come on lets get some drinks…" Dylan said

Brenda broke the hug and stared at Dylan "I believe you said something about your last drink earlier…"

"yeah right… I mean soda or water…we just had a basketball game bren.. I think I need some liquid here…"

"ok why don't we get our last rounds of drinks and call the night off after that?" Ralph said

"I agree…" Dylan said

"of course you agree…" Steve said and "I agree too…so come on guys…"

They all head back to the bar and ordered their drinks…Brenda eyed Dylan as he ordered his drink, _'he seems fine…so I guess its ok…'_ she thought

* * *

**i hope you guys like my story...please review... thanks...**


	7. set you free

The music is still playing but a not as loud as earlier…Steve went to the 'dance floor' and said "hey man…turn the music up… were up to our last dance…" loud enough for the DJ to hear.

"hey can we dance?" Dylan asked Brenda

"nope.." Brenda replied quickly but her body was screaming yes…

"oh come on Brenda…I haven't danced you all night…" Dylan insist

"so?"

"one dance please…" Dylan said with his puppy eyes

'_oh god how could I resist that? But wait Ralph is here too…I forgot.._' she thought

She then turned to Ralph asking silently if its ok "remember what I told you at the beach? Go…I'm ok…" he whispered

Brenda and Dylan went to the dance floor and the gang followed them. After 2 fast songs the DJ changed the song into slower songs Ralph then asked Brenda to dance with him.

The song was set you free by side A

_We often fool ourselves  
And say that it's love  
Only cause when it's gone   
We end up being lonely _

Brenda wraps her arms around Ralph's neck while he puts his hands on her waist pulling her closer. They both knew that Brenda made a decision already.

_So how are we to know  
That it just isn't so  
That we just have to let each other go _

Brenda rests her head on his chest and hugs him closer.

_There were many times   
When we shared precious moments  
But later realized  
They were only stolen moments _

Brenda look at Ralph wanted to say something "shh… I know bren… I told you I'm ready for anything…just let me hold you tonight.." she then rests her head again to his chest

_So how are we to know  
That it just wasn't so  
That we just had to let each other go  
_  
Dylan looks at them, he didn't understand the sudden change of Brenda's mood, he watched them carefully trying to figure out what are they talking about.

_If loving you is all that means to me  
When being happy is all I hope you'd be   
Then loving you must mean  
I really have to set you free  
_

Brenda didn't realize that she's already crying she didn't want to hurt Ralph, and even if he says that he's ok she knew that he's hurting.

_Each day we meet my love for you  
Keeps growing stronger  
But everytime we meet   
Makes leaving you so much harder _

At this time both of them were staring at each other, Ralph brushes Brenda's tears away. "bren I do love you… but I want you to be happy…"

_So how are we to know  
That this just wasn't so  
That we just have to let each other go _

Brenda couldn't say anything, she likes Ralph…relly relly like… but she still love dylan

If loving you is all that means to me  
When being happy is all I hope you'd be  
Then loving you must mean  
I really have to set you free

"listen to the song bren… I wish I wrote them…" he said looking at her eyes

Letting go is not an easy task  
When smiling feels like I must wear this lonely mask  
It hurts deep inside  
And I just cannot hide  
That there's anguish at the thought  
That we should have to part

"Ralph…thank you..thank you for loving me…thank you for understanding me..thank you… and I'm sorry…" she said

"I wouldn't lie bren it hurts…but my love for you is much stronger than any other feelings I'm feeling…so I guess I'll be ok… don't worry…"

"were gonna stay friends right?"

"we could be bestfriends if you like bren…"

Brenda nodded and rests her head on his chest again as they dance till the end of the song.

Meanwhile, Donna and David were also dancing. Steve asked Kelly to dance, Steve and Kelly were becoming closer, the whole Dylan-Brenda-Kelly thing made them good friends again. As the song ended the group approached the others at the bar. Dylan knew that Brenda has been crying the whole song. But Brenda avoided Dylan's eyes, she knew that Dylan knew she's been crying.

"I have to go now guys…I think I'll go catch up with the party at my friends house…" Ralph said trying to hide his feelings

Brenda stare at him and sighs "so I guess I'll see you around…and thank you Ralph…thank you for everything…" she hugs him really tight

"hey no more crying…" he whispered "I call you pretty for a reason..so wipe that sad face…I'm ok… I'll be ok.."

Brenda smile at him "take care Ralph…" she said and the kiss him

"I will if you will…" he replied kissing her too

"ok…call me?"

"you know I will…"

"don't drink anymore at the party…you had enough here…"

"promise…" he said he knew she's still worried "hey I said I promise…and i'll call you when I get home..ok?"

"ok..just…"

"I'm ok…don't worry… and happy birthday again…" he then remembered his gifts for her "oh wait I forgot to give you your gifts.."

"gifts?" Brandon asked

"yeah its I'm my car…wait here.." he then headed to his car

Dylan wanted to asked Brenda about what happened, he knew that their goodbye wasn't just I'm-going-home goodbye. But before they knew it Ralph was there again

"here… its all for you…" he handed her a paper bag and a huge teddy bear.

"wow Ralph Brenda might have a hard time sleeping with that big bear…" Brandon said

The guys laugh at Brenda tried to get a hold with that huge bear. "thanks Ralph… I love it…"

"come on open your present…" he said

She then opened the paper bag, it has her favorite perfume, a bag, and a watch matching his. Brenda hesitated to accept all of that, considering that she technically dumped him

"don't you like it?"

"I do…its just…"

"bren we've talked about this over and over…"

"ok..thank you…I love them… but how did you?"

She then looks at Donna "guilty…"

"one last thing…" he reached to his pocket and pulled out a velvet box and handed it to her "don't open it yet…" then he kissed her last time and said his goodbyes to the rest of the gang and headed out not giving Brenda a chance to say something.

"here let me help you…" Dylan approached her and took the big bear out of her hand..

They all continue to talk some more until they got beat. They all decided to sleep over since it was really late. The girls went to Brenda's room and the boys went to Brandon's room. They somehow manage to fit themselves in their rooms.

Soon all of them where fast asleep except for Brenda.


	8. understanding

**sorry for the late update guys...**

* * *

Brenda went down trying not to disturb her friends, but to her surprise she found Dylan at the living room.

"penny for your thoughts?" she said as she see him 

Dylan smiled at the familiar voice "hey birthday girl.."

"my birthday is over Dylan.." she walks towards him "mind if I join you?"

"you know I don't..so come here.." when Brenda was seated beside him he noticed that Brenda was holding the box that Ralph gave to her. "did you open it yet?"

"I was about to…"

"go ahead open it…"

Brenda hesitates, she didn't have any idea what it is, she then opened it and reveal a beautiful necklace. It has Brenda's name as the pendant. 

"its beautiful bren.." Dylan commented

"thanks.." she said feeling a little awkward about the situation

There were silent moments between them. Until Dylan decided to talk to Brenda "bren.."

"hmmm?" she looks at him straight in the eyes

Dylan stared at Brenda for a moment searching for his guts to say what he always wanted to say to Brenda "I just…" he trailed off "I just wanna let you know that I still love you…and I want you back bren…"

Brenda couldn't say anything she wanted to take Dylan back that moment but she knew she still needs a little more time. "Dylan… we've talked about this…"

"I know bren…but I still and will always want you.."

"yeah…you want me…that's why you cheated on me…yeah right.." she didn't know why she brought up that topic again

Suddenly Dylan's eyes were filled of regrets and hurt "well..i guess I deserved that… but bren I know that I could never do a thing to take that hurt from you…and it hurts me more to know that I caused you that pain.." he's holding his tears back

Brenda saw his reaction, she knew Dylan's hurting too and she too couldn't stand to him like that. She move closer to him and hold his hands. "Dylan…I forgave you…I'm still hurting a bit but I'm gonna be ok in time…"

"bren I'm never gonna do anything to hurt you anymore…and I didn't mean to hurt you before…I would never hurt you on purpose bren.."

"I know Dylan…I know…" she's about to take her hand out of Dylan's hole but Dylan hold her tighter not wanting to let go of her

"I mean everything I've said bren… I want you back and I'll do anything for you to take me back…I love you bren…it'll never go away.."

"but I can't promise you anything mckay…I'm just glad that slowly things are getting back to where they used to be.."

"you used to be mine..." dylan said with a small laugh

brenda smiled too "yeah i used to yours..."

"well if I have to woo you to be mine again I would…just please let me…I mean I know you have Ralph now…but…"

"Ralph and I were not together…" Brenda cut him out

"then why are you crying earlier?"

"me?"

"yeah right bren act like you can lie to me…"

"I was just…touched by the song while were dancing…" she covered

Dylan knew she's half lying and sighs "yea right.."

"what about you ask me what you really wanna know Dylan.." she too knew that Dylan wanted to ask her something

"see you knew me better than anybody else just like I know you... just wanna know why you and Ralph aren't together…I've heard that he loves you since he met you…and from what Donna and Brandon says you like him…so…" he said though he knew already why, he somehow wanted to hear it from Brenda herself.

"well for starter mckay…I'm not ready for another relationship after what happened…then were just enjoying each others company we don't wanna rush things between us…and i.."

Dylan smiled he knew what Brenda would say "you still love me?" he continued her sentence confidently

'_yes! I still love you Dylan and I still want you back..'_ Brenda shouted at her mind

"that seems a little cocky mckay…" she denied

"admit it bren…"

"maybe…maybe not…"

"ok…I know that somehow…you still love me and i' do anything to bring back our relationship before…just please let me…"

"its ok Dylan…just don't expect anything from me…" she said "at least not now…" she added

"maybe tomorrow?" Dylan joked

"well you can start by letting go of my hands…" she said

" that I can't do…" he teased her and holds her hand more tightly "I just wanna hold you bren…please.."

Brenda sighs, she too didn't want to let go of Dylan. Brenda yawned and Dylan noticed it "hey why don't you get some rest now?"

"what about you?"

"me? I'm ok..unless you want me to come with you…"

"in your dreams mckay…"

"ok..ill dream about you…I'm staying here at the couch… "

Brenda shook her head "whatever… I'll head upstairs…see you later…"

"no see you in my dreams…"

Brenda didn't react but the moment she turned her back to Dylan she smiled. After several minutes, Brenda went down again to gave Dylan a blanket, but he's already asleep so she just place the blanket over Dylan, and stared at him for a moment " I wish everything will be easy for us the second time around Dylan…I still love you and I still want you back…but I still need time…don't give up on us Dylan…I love you.." she whispered then she kissed Dylan on his forehead and head back to her room.

When Brenda turned around Dylan opened his eyes then smiled, he knew it..he knew Brenda still love her, he will make sure that when they get back together everything will be close to being perfect. He then falls asleep—for real.

Morning came and Cyndi and Jim fixed breakfast for the gang. Brandon and Andrea were the first ones to wake up. As much as they don't want to wake the others, its inevitable since the rooms of the twins were not that big. The girls were all up.

"morning" Brenda greeted still sleepy 

"morning" Andrea, Donna and Kelly said

They went downstairs to see the entire kitchen crowded, the boys plus Jim and Cyndi were having coffee.

"hey girls..goodmorning…" Brandon greeted them, he look at Kelly _'she's prettier than I noticed..'_ he thought

"morning.." the girls replied but they all sounded sleepy

"hey hows the party? I hope you enjoyed yourselves…" Cyndi asked

"it was great mom… thanks!" Brenda replied

"and the food were great Cyndi…. As usual.." Steve added

"oh thank you Steve…are all staying for lunch?" Cyndi asked "I mean its already 10 so I thought you guys wanted to have lunch here first before going home.. I'll fixed lunch after we finished this"

The gang didn't need to answer because Cyndi knew they would all stay for lunch, they all love Cyndi's cooking. The phone rang, Jim went to answer it.

"hello? Ah yeah right she's here hold on" Jim said over the phone, he then look at Brenda "Brenda its for you…"

The gang stop all their chatting and look at Brenda who wasn't sure who it is, all her friends are there who would call her? _'its probably Ralph'_ she though, she then walk to the phone, Jim handed her the phone "hello?"

"_hey pretty goodmorning!" Ralph said cheerfully_

"hey good morning.."

"_it is..specially now that I heard your voice already…"_

Brenda smiled over the phone she can't believe Ralph… he didn't change after what happened last night…

"thanks Ralph…"

"_hey are you ok? You don't sound good… why is it noisy there?"_

"yeah I'm ok. A little sleep deprived but I'm ok… and to answer you other question, the gang were all still here…they decided to sleep over and mom invited them for lunch so they'll be here till lunch…" Brenda said, she looks at the table and saw Dylan looking at her, she look away knowing what Dylan's doing.

"_oh I see… hey I just call to hear your voice and I wanted to know if you want to go to the beach later in the afternoon…you know just the usual…"_

Brenda and Ralph were always at the beach, just talking and enjoying the sound of the sea. "ahhmmm yeah I think its ok…I'll call you later ok?"

"_yeah sure…hey pretty, smile.. I can imagine you right now…"_

Brenda let a small laugh Ralph always knows how to make her smile… "thanks Ralph you sweet.."

"_so call me later? If you want we can stop by at the pit…"_

"that'll be great..yeah see you later…"

"_bye!"_

"bye" with that she puts down the phone and turned to her family and friends who's obviously curious about the call.

"that was just Ralph…he asked me out…I said I'll call him later…" Brenda said avoiding eye contact to Donna, Brandon her parents and specially Dylan she knew that they can all read her like a book.

"its ok.." Jim said

"ok what?" Brenda asked

"if you're going out later… I'm sure you'll ask us right?" Jim said

"yeah right…thanks.. dad" Brenda said

"ok we'll leave you guys here, we'll go to the grocery first…" Jim said

The gang nodded and then Jim and Cyndi headed out.


	9. could it be?

**sorry for late updates...and thanks for the reviews guys...keep it coming...**

* * *

"so bren where's your date later?" Brandon asked obviously in the mood for teasing Brenda

"none of your business Brandon…" Brenda snap at him

"whoa..easy sis I'm just asking…"

"yeah I know…sorry…" she eyed everybody who look like they're still waiting for Brenda's answer "ok fine…were just going to the beach and probably drop by to the pit.. satisfied?" she finished looking at Brandon

"you know sis you look kinda cute when you're pissed… maybe I should piss you off more often…"

"ha ha ha funny Brandon…" Brenda said sarcastically

Donna noticed the necklace that Brenda is wearing "hey bren that's beautiful…" she said pointing on Brenda's neck

"ahh…yeah.." she look at Dylan who hadn't said a word since she came "its from Ralph…"

"yeah the one that he didn't want you to open until he's gone?" Donna asked Brenda nodded.

"hey D…you ok?" Brandon asked Dylan noticing that he's been quite all the time.

"yeahB I'm cool…come on let's shoot…" Dylan said putting a happy face

"ok…I know that the girls will be kind enough to take care of the dishes…" Brandon said looking at his girl friends.

"yeah right ace…" Andrea replied

"thanks chief…" Brandon said

The boys went out while the girls clean up their mess. When everything was clear the girls decided to join the boys outside, but Brenda opted to go to her room. Soon after the Walsh parents arrived and Cyndi started to prepare the lunch. Donna, Andrea and Kelly help, the gang were the biggest fans of Cyndi when it comes to he cooking well of course aside from her family, the girls enjoyed the time they've spent with Cyndi at the kitchen, aside from Andrea who knew a little about cooking the girls didn't have any idea on how Cyndi cook so well, Cyndi taught them basics in cooking while preparing the lunch and promised them to teach them if they really want to learn. After setting the table, Kelly called the boys outside who stopped playing basketball a little while ago to rest before lunch. Brenda hasn't come out of her room yet, Donna went to get her but she told her that she's not hungry at all and that she's not feeling well and she wants to rest. Donna reluctantly leaves Brenda alone. When Donna returned to the kitchen Brandon asked "where's bren?"

"she's not hungry… and she wanted to rest some more before going out later…she said she's sorry.." Donna relayed Brenda's message.

"I'll go check on her.." Jim said

"no dad…I'll go…you guys can eat now…I'll be back…" Brandon said leaving Jim no choice

"you heard your son Jim.." Cyndi said to Jim seeing that he still wanna check with Brenda, Jim nodded and sighs "ok..come on guys lets eat I'm sure she's ok.."

The gang nodded they too were worried about Brenda, especially Dylan. But they all know that Brandon will take care of Brenda if she's really not feeling well otherwise Brenda will be ok after she get some rest. 

**Upstairs to Brenda's room**

"knock knock" Brandon said while knocking, Brenda didn't answer she knew Brandon will come in whether she likes it or not. True to her thoughts Brandon came in.

"hey sis…you ok?" 

"I'm ok…I just need some sleep…I didn't sleep till 4 this morning…and I'm going out later so I need to rest…tell mom I'm sorry but I'll eat later after I take my nap…"

"bren.. I know something's bothering you…you know you can tell me right?"

"I know that Brandon… I just…not now…but I'm ok… promise…now go tell the others I'm ok.."

"ok..if you say so bren.." Brandon gave up knowing how stubborn Brenda could be "I'm here for you ok?" he said kissing his sister

"thanks Brandon…"

Brandon went down and join the others, he somehow convince everybody that Brenda was ok..except for Dylan. But Dylan didn't say anything he didn't want to make it any hard for Brenda. After the lunch, the gang started to leave on by one, until its only Dylan left who promised Brandon to help him with his car. 

Its almost 4:00 in the afternoon when Brenda came out of her room ready for her date with Ralph. She called him earlier and told him to pick her up at 4. she saw Dylan and Brandon working on his car.

"hey sis…good to see you out of you room…"

"well hello to you too Brandon.." she said smiling

"so are you ok now bren?" Dylan asked

"yeah..i guess I just got tired of everything that happened yesterday….im ok know.." she anwered

"is Ralph picking you up?" Brandon asked

"yeah he should be here anytime now…" she answered as if on cue they saw Ralph's car coming

"there's your ride bren…see yah later…" Brandon said putting his arm around Brenda's shoulder "and be careful…" he kissed Brenda's forehead

"I will…" Brenda answered looking at Dylan then she started to walk towards Ralph's car. Ralph came out of the car and opened the door for Brenda "hey…" Ralph said kissing Brenda

"hi.." she got in the car, Ralph waves goodbye to Dylan and Brandon then get inside the car too.

"hey I was thinking maybe we could get take out from the peach pit then go to your place instead of the beach, we could watched some movies… I'm not really in the mood to go to the beach now…" Brenda said while they were on their way

"sounds good to me…" Ralph said

They went to get their mega-burgers from the peach pit and headed to Ralph's place. His family loves Brenda. Ralph got 2 baby sisters who adore Brenda. Mr and Mrs Lawrence treated her like their own. She's been there several times before with Ralph's friends, and she actually loved Ralph's family she felt so at home with them. They went to Ralph's room and started to watch a movie. They were seating at the floor at the end of the bed, Brenda was leaning on Ralph who has his arms around Brenda. They didn't talk much through the movie, they both enjoyed the movie, the mega burgers and each others company. Karen one of Ralph's sister went to see them, she knocked first "can I come in Ralph?"

"sure Karen…" Ralph answered, Karen opened the door

"mom was wondering if you would like to join us in dinner…" Karen said

"yeah that'll be great…" Brenda answered for them then she walks towards Karen and headed downstairs, Ralph closely followed the girls. When he got to the kitchen, her family and Brenda was laughing, he smiled at the sight, he wanted Brenda to be part of his family, he really love Brenda.

"hey are you gonna stare at us whole night?" Brenda said noticing Ralph

Ralph smiled and join them. His family were all nice to Brenda, he never brought a girl home whom his family loved like this. The dinner went well, the family kept on asking Brenda if Ralph and her are together, she told them "not yet…but lets see…" it was music to Ralph's ears, could it be Brenda falling for him too? After dinner, Brenda helped Mrs. Lawrence in cleaning the dishes, Karen and Nicole helped them too. They found Mr. Lawrence and Ralph in the living room watching TV. Brenda was about to join them when Nicole stop her "hey bren do you want to go to my room?"

Brenda smiled at her "of course sweetie.. come on.. your brother is busy anyway.."

The girls went to Nicole's room, it was beautifully decorated, with all the girly stuffs, she had lots of books, which got Brenda interested. She went over to the book shelves "I love reading too Nicole…" she said looking at nicole's collection of books

"me too…I've read most of the books there…if you want you can barrow some…" Nicole offered

"thanks..i may take you on that offer… " Brenda said, she noticed Karen being quiet "what about you Karen? What interest you?"

Karen smiled, she's getting jealous because Nicole and Brenda had something in common "I like acting… you know uhhmmm drama and all that I'm planning to take up acting classes this summer…"

"really? I actually had acting class last summer, it was fun! I love acting too and I'm planning to take up acting courses in college, I wanna be famous someday.."

"me too bren…who knows we may work together someday!!" Karen said 

"you girls were amazing, keep it up…I know you'll be someone in the future…just keep believing in yourselves…so what else you guys are up to?"

"well, I like writing as well and like Karen I like to perform too, but more on singing and dancing… but she's really good in acting.. and we both can draw…" nicole explained

"that's great you guys are very talented…beauty and brains…a good combination…." Brenda said

"thanks bren…but from what we heard from Ralph your just as talented as us…" karen said

"oh don't believe your brother…he's crazy…" Brenda said which made all of them laughing

"who's crazy?" Ralph asked entering the room

"no one…and besides were having a girl talk here…why are you here?" Brenda said still laughing

"well pretty…its almost 9…I don't want your parents and your brother get mad at me…so come on.." Ralph said extending his arms to Brenda.

"can we go with you Ralph?" Karen asked

"sure…" Brenda answered before Ralph can object the girls headed downstairs

"were going to Brenda's place mom dad…we'll be back later…" Karen said

"thank you for the wonderful dinner Mrs Lawrence.." Brenda said

"oh call me Elise please… and your welcome here anytime…" Mrs Lawrence replied

"Robert, call me Robert Brenda… and like Elise said your very welcome here anytime…" Mr. Lawrence added

"ok…thank you again Elise and Robert, and I must say that these two girls were very talented and smart…you did a good job…"

"aww thank you Brenda…your parents did great too…" elise said

"thank you, I would love you to meet my family too, maybe I could asked mom to cook lunch for you on Sunday would you all be free by then?" Brenda asked

"yeah…that'll be great…" Robert said

"great…so see yah guys on Sunday…" Brenda said kissing Elise and Robert

"bye and Ralph..drive safe ok.." Elise said

"I will.." they went out and headed to the casa Walsh when they arrived at the house, they found Brenda's family at the living room watching TV..

"mom dad… Ralph and his sisters are here…" Brenda called "this Karen.." she said pointing to Karen "and this is Nicole" pointing on Nicole

"that is my mom cyndi…my dad Jim and my twin brother Brandon…" she said looking at her family

"hi girls.." Walshes greeted

"hi.." the girls replied shyly

"mom I invited Ralph's family for lunch on Sunday here.. I wanted you guys to meet Ralph's family…" Brenda said 

"that'll be great…" Cyndi said

"Do you want something girls?" Cyndi asked "what about ice cream?"

Karen and Nicole looked at each other, like Brenda they too love ice cream "I take that as a yes…so come on follow me.." Cyndi said the girls followed Cyndi to the kitchen

"the girls adore Brenda…I guess they always wanted a big sister but they were stuck with me.." Ralph said laughing

"Brenda loves kids…and she too wanted to be a big sister but like the girls she's stuck with me.." Brandon said laughing

After an hour or so the girls finished their ice cream. "thank you for the ice cream Mrs Walsh.." Karen said

"call me Cyndi please.." Cyndi said

"ok..thanks for the ice cream Cyndi.." Karen rephrased

"your welcome honey.. Ralph drive safe ok.." Cyndi said looking at Ralph

"I will.. and I see you guys on Sunday…" Ralph said

"I'll walk you guys on the car…" Brenda said following them

"bye…" the Walsh's and the Lawrence's said

"hey be careful ok… and thanks for the night… I really enjoyed it.." Brenda said

"your welcome..and I'm glad to see you smiling again…" Ralph said cupping Brenda's face with his hand

The girls giggle "why you two…" Brenda said looking at the girls… "I'll see you on Sunday and maybe we could talk more…call me if you need anything girls…" she said hugging Karen and Nicole..

"bye bren…see yah on Sunday.." Karen said "bye…" Nicole added then they both get in the car

"so I'll see you tomorrow?" Ralph asked

"yeah pick me up?" Brenda asked

Ralph looked confused but said "sure…bye bren..have a goodnight.." he kissed Brenda on her lips, Brenda was just staring at him then she pulled Ralph for another kiss this time it was longer and has more passion. Brenda pull away and smiled.." see yah tomorrow…" then she kissed Ralph at his cheek then headed at the casa Walsh..

Ralph got in the car all smiling "hey stop smiling and concentrate on your driving Ralph…" Karen teased 

"she kissed me…" Ralph said dreamily

"we saw…" Nicole said

Meanwhile Brenda went to her room, she's thinking about the events that day and the kiss, she felt like kissing Ralph earlier, she's happy with Ralph could she be falling in love? She didn't want to think about it what's important is that she's happy with Ralph.. she fell asleep thinking about her and Ralph.


	10. surprises and realizations

**sorry for the late update guys...im focusing on my other story since i'm ending it soon...so here's two chapters for you..i'll be back as soon as i can..thanks for reading and reveiwing guys..**

* * *

The next morning Ralph pick up Brenda for school, when they got in the school they saw the gang at the locker area "hi guys…" Brenda said cheerfully

"I see someone happy…" Steve said, Brenda looks down and smiled

" and you're guilty bren…" Donna said

"ok I am…" Brenda said still all smiles "see yah guys at lunch.." she holds Ralph's hand and pull him towards their locker "bye guys..see yah later.." Ralph said

"she's really happy…I'm glad that she's finally smiling..and its genuine.." Brandon said

"come on we have classes lets talk about it later at lunch.." Andrea said

The gang followed Andrea and they all headed to their class rooms. After sever subjects the bell rang for lunch break. The gang were all at their table, waiting for Ralph and Brenda

"hey guys I'm sorry…. Were late…" Brenda said still smiling "I had to finish something first before lunch …but we can all eat now…" Ralph and her seated beside Donna.

"hey bren mom pack you lunch…" Ralph said

"weird mom pack you lunch too…" Brenda said laughing

"so we have 4 lunch?" Ralph asked

"why don't you give us the other two.." Brandon said

"ok…all yours…" Brenda handed them two of their lunch , Brenda get the lunch that Elise prepared for them and opened it she and Ralph shared in one lunch box, using 1 spoon and fork, Brenda was technically feeding Ralph, the gang watched Brenda but Brenda and Ralph didn't mind them, they next ate the lunch that Cyndi prepared this time it was Ralph who's feeding Brenda.

"god I'm so full…" Brenda said placing her hand on top of his belly

"bren you almost ate Ralph's lunch…" Brandon teased

"because it was so good.." Brenda said burping "excused me…"

"Cyndi and mom were both great cook..if they continue packing us our lunch we'll be big before graduation…" Ralph said laughing

"yeah…tell elise I love the food…" Brenda said putting the lunch boxes at their bag

"and tell Cyndi same…and I can't wait for Sunday…" Ralph said

"Sunday?" Brandon asked

"yeah..ralph family will have lunch with us… sorry I forgot to tell you since your asleep when I got home last night…" Brenda explained

"ok…that'll be cool…" Brandon said

* * *

The week went fast, Ralph and Brenda became more closer that they were before, Brenda rarely talked to Dylan, she too was confused at first she thought she still loves Dylan, but thinking all the bad thing that happened and could possibly happen again she wasn't sure if she's ready for it again. Then there's Ralph, who always makes her special, feel safe, feel loved and wanted, she love his family and everything is perfect. And Ralph didn't gave up that easily too, though he had told Brenda that he was ok with whatever Brenda wanted, he couldn't stand the fact that she couldn't be his, so he still continues to woo her and tell her the he loves her as often as he can.

Saturday morning the walshes were having breakfast when the phone rings. Cyndi went to answer it

"hello?"

_"Cyndi?"_

Thinking about the familiar voice at the other end of the phone "Val is that you?"

"whoa..val as in my bestfriend Val?" Brenda practically shouted as she heard her mothers voice

"_yes Cyndi its me… how are you? I missed you guys.."_

"well we missed you too Val…let me put you on speaker, Brenda and Brandon and Jim were all here…" the she clicked the loud speaker button

"hi there Val!! God I so missed you…." Brenda said

_"I miss you too Brenda..hi Jim hi Brandon.."_

"hi Valerie how are you?" Jim asked

_"actually I'm calling you guys because I wanted to know if I could stay with you, I wanted to go to CU for college, and my school here was almost done, I don't have classes anymore, I'm just waiting for the graduation day…which is in 2 months so I kinda thought of visiting you guys there…"_

"well Val you know that you don't have to asked us.. but thank you asking though, so when will you be here?" Jim asked

_"really Jim?i mean you're really ok with me staying with you guys?" Val asked_

"of course we mean it Val…as long as you don't mind sharing room with Brenda…" Jim said

"of course not…oh my god I'm so excited…I'm gonna see you guys soon, I'll fixed everything I needed then at most I'll be there in a week"

"hey Val…hi…" Brandon said Valerie Brenda and him along with their cousin bobby were the closest friends since childhood.

_"hi Brandon…you two save your stories when I get there…we have lots of catching up to do.."_

"we sure do…I have so many things to tell you Val… please be here soon.." Brenda said, she's happy though Valerie and her were in the same age, Val was always like her big sister/bestfriend always there for her, to defend her, to protect her.

_"ok, mom said she'll call you one of this days to discuss this things, she's just busy now but she'll call you guys soon and me I'm gonna start packing…thanks you Jim and Cyndi… you guys were the best,… and Cyndi I miss your cooking!! You knew how mom in that department…" Val said laughing_

"yeah we know… so I'll wait for your moms call to discuss your transferring here,and we'll see you next week?" Cyndi said

_"make it 3 days…I think I'll be able to fix everything on 1 day.." Val said_

"yay!! I'm so excited… bye Val… see you soon… I missed you.." Brenda said

"I missed you too Val..see yah soon…" Brandon said

_"awwww I missed you guys too… and thank you again Jim and Cyndi.."_

"one more thank you and we might change our minds…" Jim said laughing

_"ok..im just so happy…see yah soon guys… love you all.. bye.."_

"bye…see yah soon.." Cyndi said

"oh my god I can't believe she's gonna be living with us…" Brenda said excitingly

Jim and Cyndi smiled, Valerie is like their own daughter, her family and the Walsh's were friends long before she and the twins were born. Brenda and Valerie were inseparable, they were like twins too. The Walsh's became busy preparing for Valerie's arrival and the lunch with the Lawrence's.

* * *

Came Sunday, Brenda was busy helping her mother preparing the food, she doesn't know why she's so nervous, she kept on pushing all negative thoughts out of her head. Cyndi told her to get ready and that everything's been taken care of she went upstairs and get ready as fast as she can. She went back downstairs and continue helping her mother, making sure that the table is set perfectly and all that. Then she heard the doorbell "they're here guys…" she called her family and they all went to the front door to welcome their guests.

As she opened the door she saw Ralph and his family all smiling at them " hey…" she greeted Ralph kissing him, then she turned to Elise and Robert " hi elise…robert…" kissing them both and finally she look at Nicole and Karen "hey kiddos…" also kissing them. "come in guys…" she stepped aside o let them in, once they're inside Brenda started to make the introductions "mom, dad, Brandon this is elise and Robert Ralph's parents" they all shook hands all smiling "and thi are Ralph's baby sisters "Nicole and Karen" the girls waves their hand to the Walsh's

"and mom, dad, Nicole, and Karen this is Cyndi and Jim Brenda's parents" they smiled at each other "and this is Brenda's twin brother Brandon.."

"I'm finally meeting you, Ralph has told us so many good things about you and your cooking…" elise said looking at cyndi

"so as Brenda…" Cyndi replied "so come on guys..why don't we continue this little chat on the table… I cooked for you"

"and we brought this.." elise handed Cyndi a box "Ralph told me that Brenda love hot fudge brownies"

"thank you elise…" Brenda said

"and this are for you Cyndi…" Ralph handed her bouquet of flower "and yours…" he turned to Brenda "thanks…that's very sweet Ralph.." Cyndi said

They all headed at the kitchen, Brenda couldn't help but to smile all through out the lunch, she's happy by this time she knew she love Ralph… the lunch went smoothly the families talked about their own family outings, gatherings and all that family stuffs, Cyndi and Elise of course talked about food, Robert and Jim got along well too, they've talked about current events, and about Ralph and Brenda both of them wanted their child for each other. Ralph and Brandon when to shoot and the girls went to Brenda's room to continue their "girl talk". It was a pleasant afternoon for both families. Around 4:00 PM the Lawrence's said their goodbyes and the parents agreed to do it some other time again. Ralph stayed behind. Brandon went to peach pit, Nat called him because one of his crew called sick and he needs extra help, Cyndi and Jim went upstairs to get some rest leaving Brenda and Ralph alone at the living room.

Brenda was leaning was Ralph while Ralph had his arms protectively around Brenda they both lazily seated at the couch. Ralph runs his hand through Brenda's hair "hey pretty, you tired?"

"hmmm kinda…" she anwered

"well, you can rest now..i'll be here…"

"I actually wanted you to be with me forever…uhmmm if you like…"

Ralph couldn't believe what he heard, he faced Brenda to him and look at her eye "what do you mean bren?"

Brenda looks down but Ralph held her chin up "hey…no fair… I always tell you how I feel bren…and it never changed a bit since I first saw you.. so tell me…"

Brenda sighs "I've done a lot of thinking for the last few days…and…"

"and what bren?" Ralph asked he wanted to hear it from Brenda

"and I realized that i…iloveyoutoo" she said almost inaudible

"what?" Ralph asked smiling

"isaidiloveyoutoo"

"bren can you make it more clearer?" Ralph asked obviously just teasing Brenda

"Ralph Mark Lawrence!! I think you heard me clear enough to know that yes!! I love you too" Brenda said making it so clear

Ralph was frozen when he heard those word coming out from Brenda's mouth "Ralph..ralph.." Brenda called

"are you serious Brenda?" Ralph asked ion disbelief

"yes Ralph I'm positive… I love you and it's you whom I want…" Brenda said wrapping her arms around Ralph's neck

Ralph had teary eyes and still couldn't believe Brenda love him back "hey Ralph you ok?"

"ok? I think I'm way beyond being ok bren…you just made me the happiest man alive in this galaxy…" Ralph said hugging her

"but…" Brenda said while hugging Ralph, Ralph looked nervous about the 'but' part

"I still need to talk to Dylan… I have to make clear things between us and I'll tell you this now, Dylan would always have a special place in my heart, he'll always be one of my closest friend and he's still Brandon's bestfriend, I wanted to remain friends with him, and I know Dylan needs me to keep him from jumping off to his limits..i hope you'll understand Ralph.."

"of course I do pretty… you can be friends with whomever you like bren…and I trust you..i know you know what you're doing…"

"Thanks Ralph..i'll talk to him tomorrow then after that were officially……"

"engaged?" Ralph said smiling

"well mister you move too fast lets take everything slow ok?"

"I'm just kidding.." Ralph said trying to baby talk

"ha ha ha cute Ralph…" Brenda said laughing "then we'll tell everybody when Val gets here.."

"Val?"

"oh I forgot to tell you, Brandon and I have this mutual bestfriend Valerie, same age as us, her family and mine were friends way before were even born we practically grew up together. Short version, she moved out of Minnesota a year before we moved here, and since then we rarely communicate because were both busy with schools and all stuffs but yesterday she called and she said she's be visiting us and she'll be here in 3 days and she might wanna join us in CU…god I'm so exited..val and me were practically twins too!!"

"oh I see..sound an interesting person…"

"well she's almost like me believe me…"

"hey I might fall for her too if you put in that way.."

"oh no you wouldn't dare…"

"yeah I wouldn't…I have you now pretty…I could not ask for more.."

Brenda lean to kiss him and smiles at his lips "thank you..i love you…"

"I love you too bren..i love you much…"

Brenda went back on leaning at Ralph and stayed like that until she fell asleep.


	11. meeting val

Later that night Brenda called Dylan but he's not home so she leave a message telling Dylan to call her when he get home. After 30 minutes or so Brenda's phone rang and she knew it was Dylan.

"hello?'

_"you called?"_

"hmmm yeah..uhmm look Dylan I wanted to talked to you…but not over the phone…maybe we could talked after school tomorrow?"

_"sure bren…beach?"_

"yeah that would be nice…I'll see you tomorrow.."

_"yeah…goodnight bren.."_

"you too Dylan.. bye.."

She then went to bed and drifted to sleep after a few moments of thinking.

* * *

Monday came and the west Beverly high looks the same, students scattered around the parking lots, the halls, the grounds and everywhere. The gang were always at the locker area before the bell rings. All of them were there except for Brenda. Donna saw Brenda and Ralph coming towards them walking hand on hand, laughing and look like they're both at cloud nine…

"hey bren…" Donna called causing Brenda to let go of Ralph's hand, but Ralph grab her hand again, she smiled she wanted to tell the gang now but she wanted to talk to Dylan first.

"hi guys.." she said still holding Ralph's hand and they were pretty close to each other too. "hi.." Ralph said without letting g of Brenda's hand

"hi there you two.." Steve said

The bell rang "well that's our bell.." Brenda said

"I'll walk you to your room bren.." Ralph said

"sure… come on.." she said the two headed to Brenda's room

The gang looks at them curiously, they all wondered if those two were officially together now. At lunch, Brenda and Ralph again shared one lunch, nobody from the gang dared to ask them, but they were all happy for her. Dylan by that time knew why Brenda wanted to talk to him after class. The last bell rang, the gang as usual was in the locker area, and Dylan was waiting for Brenda. But Brenda was still with Ralph getting all his support

"hey just tell him what's in your heart and you'll never go wrong…" Ralph said

"yeah I know…and I can do this I know…" Brenda said sighing

"you'll be ok bren…call me when you get home ok?"

"ok..thanks Ralph… I love you.."

"I love you more…" then he kissed her in her lips then they walk towards the locker but before they reach the gang Ralph let go of Brenda's hand and went to the guys. Brenda look back at him eyeing him Ralph mouthed 'I love you pretty' it made Brenda smile then she continue walking towards the gang

"you ready?' Dylan asked her making all of them look at them curiously

"yeah..come on.." she said looking at Ralph who walk passed them with the guys

"ok..were off guys..see you tomorrow…" Dylan said and lead Brenda out of the school

"what the hell is going on?" Brandon asked

"hey she's you're twin sister.." Andrea reminded him

"yeah but I don't have the slices idea on what's going…" they all turned to Donna

"don't look at me guys I'm as confused as you guys, maybe we'll wait till tomorrow I'm sure Brenda would tell us what's happening…" Donna said

"I guess your right dons..now come one lets go home…" Brandon said

* * *

Dylan and Brenda were sitting at Dylan's car at the beach. Brenda couldn't speak a word, they were there for like 15 minutes but she hasn't spoken a word.

Dylan sigh "bren… I know why you wanted to talk to me…I can read you like books right?"

He got no response from Brenda "and don't worry, I can't say I'm ok with it but I'll be ok…I'm just glad that you're happy now.."

"I couldn't look at you without thinking about what happened and it still hurt me…I thought I still love you..yeah I still do..but not like before…I still love and care about you…as a friend.."

Dylan didn't know how to react he wanted to scream and wake up that this is all part of a nightmare, he looks at Brenda "you love him?"

Brenda nodded crying.. "I love him Dylan..i've thought about this a million times…"

"well, I really can't do anything it can i? as much as I love you bren..like Ralph, I wanted you to be happy…it hurts to know that you're happy with somebody else, but I think I'll be ok…I'll be ok bren don't worry…"

"but you have to promise me that we'll always be friends no matter what happens…I always gonna be here for you Dylan…don't you ever forget that…"

"I wont..i promise..i'm sorry I've hurt you before bren…"

"we've talked about this over and over Dylan…I said I'm ok..i have Ralph now..and my friends Val will be here on Wednesday and she might stay for good…I'll move on Dylan and I want you to do the same…"

"I'm gonna try Brenda, but I'll tell you its gonna be hard without you…"

"no Dylan I'm always with you.."

"but its different.."

Brenda hugs Dylan "I'm sorry we have to end up like this Dylan…I did my best to work this out but look at us now…I just hope you'll be happy too…"

"not without you bren…but I'll try…and thanks for the friendship…"

"that's the least I could do for you…"

"can I take you home?"

Brenda sighs "yeah.."

The drive was quite , they didn't spoke a word until Dylan pulled up in front of casa Walsh "I guess this is goodbye.." Dylan said

"yeah..it is..but remember what I've told you..im always gonna be here for you no matter what… bye Dylan.." Brenda said kissing Dylan on his cheek, she went out the car and head inside the house straight to her room. She called Ralph and told him everything that happened. Now they can officially tell everyone about them.

* * *

Tuesday morning, Brenda and Brandon saw the gang at the locker area, Brenda was looking for Dylan but he wasn't there, 'its still early…maybe he's just late' she thought

After a few moments, Ralph came, he kissed Brenda on her lips which surprised the gang "are you two finally together?" Donna asked

"hmmm yeah..were officially together.." Brenda said kissing Ralph again

"all right…congrats man.." Steve said

"thanks I guess.." Ralph said, suddenly Dylan showed up, greeted everybody including Brenda and Ralph

"hey guys my bestfriend Val will be here tomorrow..i want you guys to meet her.. are all free tomorrow after school?" Brenda asked

"yeah I think so…"Andrea said while others nodded in agreement all but Dylan

"hey Dylan.. you coming tomorrow?" she asked him as casual as she could

"sure bren.." Dylan answered

"great so I'll see you guys tomorrow…you'll love Valerie…she's the best…Brandon, Bobby, me and Val grew up together and were really close until we moved here..and they move to buffalo.." Brenda said

"what does she looks like bren?" Steve said

Brenda rolled her eyes "well, most of the people around us told us that were almost like twins.. same body.. height, dark hair, complexion but the only difference is that she has brown eyes and I have green/gray.."

"that must be something bren..be sure to introduce me first.." Steve said making everyone laugh

Then they heard the bell "ok that's our bell…and see you guys at lunch.." Brenda said

"see you later Ralph.." Brenda said kissing him one last time

"later pretty.. and I love you.."

"I love you back.."

Then the whole gang parted ways to their own classes. the day went pretty fast for the gang they had loads of home work and they immediately went home after their classes. Ralph drives Brenda home since Brandon needed to go to the peach pit. When Brenda got home, Valerie called and told her the flight details, too bad she had exams tomorrow she couldn't pick her up, but Jim and Cyndi promised to pick Val at the airport.

* * *

Wednesday came, Brenda was so excited the whole morning, she and Ralph meet the gang for lunch

"aaggghh I can't wait to get over this day…" Brenda said while sitting besides Donna

"relax bren… we still have 3 hours..by that time Val is already at home..waiting for us.." Brandon said

"I'm just so excited..i haven't seen her in like 2.. 3 years?" Brenda said

"me too bren..i kinda missed you two together…" Brandon said "and bobby and I would do pranks on you girls and you'll go home crying…"

"well were big girls now Brandon..and besides bobby's not here… so your outnumbered…" Brenda said

"you guys had a wonderful childhood.." Donna said

"yeah… we were so happy in Minnesota…" Brenda said

They all finished their lunch and went back to their classes, when the last bell rang Brenda practically run towards the locker area and put her things as fast as she could..

"whoa..where the fire bren.." David said

"she's there..she's waiting for me..for us.. come on guys…" Brenda said "wait where's Ralph?"

"I'm here pretty..sorry I'm late.."

"no its ok..come on guys…"

They all head to the casa Walsh, Brenda was so excited when got out of the car, she called for Val "Val… were home…" loud enough for Val to hear, she went out side and saw Brenda, Brandon and their friends

"Val!!" Brenda almost shouted when she saw Val coming out of the front door,both girls runs towards each other and hugs "oh my god I so missed you.."

"me too bren..i missed you..where's Brandon…?"

"here..hi Val.." he said hugging her

"hey I missed you too…" Val said

"how's the flight? Have you eaten? What do you think of our room? I specially fixed that for us…" Brenda said

"hey bren introductions now questions later.." Brandon said

"right sorry guys.." she moves besides Val, still had her hand on Val's arms "ok..this is Ralph.. my boyfriend.." Brenda started

Val looks at her "I thought you said it was Dylan?" she whispered to Brenda "long story..i'll tell you later.." Brenda whispered back, Val nodded and smiled at Ralph

"I hope you're treating her right Ralph.." Val said in a warning tone while shaking hands with Ralph, Brenda elbowed her "kidding.."

"I am.. don't worry… I've heard so much about you nice to meet you.." Ralph said

"nice boyfriend.." Val whispered at Brenda's ears "yeah..god I can't wait to tell you my stories.." Brenda whispered back

"ok..going on.. this is Donna, Andrea, David" Brenda said

"hi.." Val said smiling at them

"and I'm Steve.." Steve introduce himself

"yeah that's Steve.." Brenda said

"hi Steve.." shaking hands with Steve "nice to meet you"

"pleasure is all mine.." Steve said kissing Val's hand, Making everyone laugh, typical steve they thought

"and this is Kelly…and Dylan.." Brenda said

"ohh so I finally meet you guys…" Val said raising her eyebrows and looking at Brenda

"Brenda once told me about you guys…and I'm glad to meet all of you.." Val said

The gang smile at her "were happy to meet you too, Brenda talks about you non stop.." Donna said

"hey kids are you gonna stay outside forever? Come on I prepared foods for you.." Cyndi called out

"foods!!" Steve, Brandon, David and Dylan said all at the same time then they run towards the house

"well then come on guys before those four eat everything mom prepared…" brenda said they all went inside

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed it..i'll be better after i finished the other story..i'll be focusing in this one...thanks!!**


	12. feisty Val

**sorry for the late update... my muse isnt working that much... so please bear with me..and continue reading adn reviewing, thanks guys!!**

* * *

Brenda and Valerie talk non stop since Brenda arrived from school. Val was filling Brenda about everything else that happened to her since they last spoke to each other. The gang eyed them, its pretty obvious that they were close.

"hey finish your food first " Jim said "gossip later……."

Brenda and Val looked at each other and then laughed "ok…fine.." Brenda said

"so Ralph…" Val started, Brenda elbowed her "what? I wasn't gonna torture him… " Val said laughing which makes Brenda, Val and Brandon laughs

"you guys were so close…I bet you had a very memorable childhood…" Donna said sweetly

"yeah we are..and definitely had a VERY memorable childhood…especially those two.." Brandon said pointing at bren and Val

"kids…finish your food first…then you have all the time to talk afterwards…and Val don't pressure Ralph here..be nice all 3 of you…" Cyndi said

"aww Cyndi this is great…I feel like I wouldn't have to eat for like a week..i'm so full.." Steve said

"eat as much as you want Steve… I made them special for all of you.." cyndi replied

"and your lasagna still is the best…" Dylan commented

"agreed!!" David said

"why thank you boys…" Cyndi said

"so did you fixed everything else you needed to do back home Val? How long are you gonna stay here?" Brenda asked

"yeah everything's ok now…I'll be leaving just to attend my graduation and be back here to the day after..i wanna spend summer again with you guys…" Val said

"that's great… I can show you around if you want.." Steve said

Brenda rolls her eyes, but Val smiled "yeah sure thanks…Steve.."

After a while they were all done eating, they moved into the backyard, Brenda and Val were still gossiping…

"hey honey…I need to go now…I have to pick up the girls from their practice at school…" Ralph said

"want me to come with you?" Brenda asked

"no its ok… stay here with Val…I know you two have a lot to talk about..i'll be ok.. and i'll pick you up for school tomorrow?" Ralph said

"ok..i'll walk you out.. and Val you have to meet his sisters they were adorable…" breanda said

"I'm sure I will one of these days…and nice to meet you Ralph…" Val said

"same here Val…see yah around…" Ralph said as they shook hands, Ralph turned to the rest of the gang "hey guys..i have to go now…see you in school.. bye…"

"bye Ralph.." they all said, Brenda and Ralph headed out.

"so I finally have my time with you Val…" Brandon said

"sorry bout that Brandon.." then she look at the guys "guys… Brenda and I were kinda twins too..and I missed her so much and we have lots to talk about…but I'm really glad to meet all of you..she's been telling me about you guys and I'm happy to finally meet the faces behind Brenda's stories…" Val said laughing

"so you're going to CU?" Kel asked

Val eyed her first, she doesn't know the whole story about this Kelly and Dylan thing but of course she's with Brenda, in fact she didn't understand why Brenda is being that nice to both of them, if she was there when it happened, Kelly and Dylan could've seen what bestfriends meant for her and Brenda..

"yeah I think.." Val said awkwardly

"I'm going in CU too Val..." Steve said

Val smiled "that's good to hear.." Val said

"hey..what did I miss?" Brenda said coming back

"oh nothing much…we just talked about you while you're gone.." Brandon said teasing

"with Val here? I don't think so…" Brenda said laughing, she knew Val will be on her side no matter what

"so bren.. tell me more about this Ralph boy…" Val said grinning, she didn't wanna know the details at that moment but she wanna see Dylan and Kelly's reaction

Brenda eyed her carefully then it hits her, she knew what Val's trying to do, she sighs "well… she's my boy…" Brenda said laughing

"I can see that… and he looks like he's gonna do anything for you in a blink of an eye… nice boy…" Val said

"yeah he is… that's why…" Brenda hesitated to say but she continue "I love him…"

"awww that's sweet bren.." Donna jive in

"ok girls…as much as we wanna listen to your stories but I think if we'll let you talk now we'll still be here till tomorrow…" Brandon said

"so what are you suggesting Brandon?" Val asked him

"hmm maybe we should call it a day… we have school tomorrow guys remember…" Brenda said obviously she wanted to talk to Val

"nice try bren…" Steve said

Brenda sighs "well then you don't have much of a choice but to hear us out…"

"as if we have a choice.." Brandon said under his breath

"heard that Walsh.." Val said, Brenda eyed her "I mean the older one…"

"so why don't you tell us more about yourself Val…since you're the latest addition to our little gang here…" Brandon said

"what do you wanna know?" Val said confidently "ask anything"

"anything?" Steve asked, Val nodded "do you wanna go out with me this weekend?"

The gang laughs, "hey I'm serious…" Steve sounded offended

"hmmm lets see… I might have a thing with Brenda here so I'll let you know…" Val said laughing, she's not even serious about it

"any relationship now?" David asked

"none for the moment.." Val laughs "I've had 4 serious relationships, and 10 other…"

"OMG don't tell me your still doing that flavor thing?" Brenda cut her off, Val nodded "your unbelievable.."

"wait what's that flavor thing?" Donna asked

"see when were in later years in grade school these two were like boy magnets…but of course nothing serious…you know puppy love and all that…" Brandon started

"so we invented this "flavor of the month" thingy… not really boyfriends coz hello were like 10-12.." Val said "but I still do that now… but this time the appropriate term to use is flings…not flavor of the month or something…"

The gang eyed Brenda "hey I stop doing that since Val left… asked Brandon..", she look at Brandon who smirks "what I'm a good girl, always have been and always will be.."

"I agree between me and bren… hmmm she's an angel…" Val said laughing " coz I'm kinda tougher than her, she's like "its ok…don't worry about it" and I'm like "no its not ok.." and you have to stay out of my way or.." she was cut by Brenda and Brandon

"suffer under her wrath…" the twins echoes

Val look at them "right.. and same goes when it comes to my friends… I mean don't get me wrong guys… I'm not a trouble maker or gangster or what… but I'm not gonna sit down and forgive easily once you hurt me or any of my friends… I mean I can be the friendliest person in the world but once you touch me or any of my friends I will be the bitchiest person you'll ever meet…"

"hmmm feisty…" Steve said

"yeah and from what I heard, my bestfriend here went through some really rough time with you guys…" she eyed everyone

"Val…" the twins said

"what? I'm not gonna do anything… seeing that you're ok now and that you have Ralph… I'm ok…but get this..one more tear from your green eyes.. they will know the meaning of having REAL friend" she said in a matter-of-factly tone, she look at everyone who all look kinda scared and curious "but as long as were ok, were ok, ok?"

"too much ok Val.." brenda laugh

"hey ace… I kinda need to go now, I've lots to do…sorry Val, maybe we could catch up another day.." Andrea said

"aww really? Hmmm, you know I write for my school paper too… Brandon told me you're the best so maybe we could talk sometime and give me tips…you know…" Val said smiling, this time the gang loosens up since they saw Val smiling

"id love too… maybe weekends you know how busy the seniors are…" Andrea said

"sure.. see yah again Andrea and it was nice meeting you…" Val hugs Andrea

"same here Val.." Andrea answered

"err… I think I'm gonna go too.." Kelly said, she didn't feel ok with Val

"why? We didn't even have a chance to talk…" Val said, she said it so convincingly, but the truth is that she resent Kelly, she didn't know the whole story about the infamous triangle but looking at Kelly she knew they wouldn't get along.

"and besides Kel as far as I know we don't have anything to do for school.." Donna said innocently

"uhmmm…ok…if you say so…" Kelly sounded defeated

"hey Andrea I'll drive you home.." Steve said

"are you sure?" Andrea said

"yeah sure.. I'm your friend right?" Steve said making sure that Val will hear him, Val and Brenda laughs at him, obviously part of him is trying to impress Val.

"hmmm nice friend…" Val said

"ok I'll be back before you know it… anything you want guys?" Steve asked

"I want ice cream, but knowing the twins I know they have ice cream so I guess were ok… thanks for asking though…" Val answered

"ok see yah…"

"bye!!" everyone said

"so… uhmmm" Brenda said trying to break the ice between themselves

"hey it's Christmas season!! And I missed having Christmas with you guys.." Val said looking at the twins

"same here Val…" Brandon said

"hey why don't we have a big Christmas dinner for everyone?" Val asked

"actually they all had their Christmas here last year… and it'll be fun to do it again.." Brandon said

"yeah and it's Donna's birthday too!!" David said

Val eyed Dylan who haven't spoken a word after their meeting "hey are you mute or something?" Val asked jokingly

Dylan let a small laugh "of course not…I'm just enjoying you girls talking so go ahead don't mind me.. and Christmas with the Walsh's would be great!"

"ok, I have to tell Cyndi first… but knowing her? she loves to cook for family gatherings so I know it'll not be a problem…" Val said, the gang nodded in agreement

They all continue talking about the twin's childhood with Val, and the gang told her about the happening in their school and few other things. When Steve came back, they all went to the kitchen and indulge themselves with ice cream. They were still talking until the phone rang, Val went to answer it, since she was the nearest to the phone.

"hello?"

"_hi Val..is Brenda there?" Ralph said_

"oh yeah hold on.." she recognized the voice and called for Brenda "hey bren…its your lover boy.." Val said teasing Brenda, Brenda stood up and glared at her before taking the phone

"hey sorry about that don't mind Val.. she's crazy.." Brenda said making face to Val..

The gang laughed except Dylan, "you're unbelievable Val… " Brandon said when she joined them again at the table

"what? He is her lover boy.. and I'm glad about it… I know Brenda would never get hurt with that man.."

"and how did you know that?" David asked

"because I know.." Val said in a matter-of-factly, Brenda came back "hey what did lover boy want?"

"Val stop calling him lover boy…" Brenda said laughing at her friend's antic " he just said he'll pick me out tomorrow for school and that he'll take us out tomorrow after school.."

"us?" Val asked

"yeah.. he wanted to show you around…"

"hmmm nice lover…"

"Val!!" Brenda almost shouted "stop or I'll tell him not to take us out…"

"ok fine.. " Val said

"hmmm you think I can tag along?" Steve asked

The gang look at him curiously. "I'm sure its ok Steve…I'll tell Ralph tomorrow.." brend aanswred

"as much as I want to tag along but I have to work tomorrow…" Brandon said

"yeah we'll probably go there too… she can't stay here without being head over heels with mega burger.." Brenda said

"right.." Steve and David said

"uhmmm guys as much as I would like to continue this little chit chat but I'm beat…" Brandon said in an apologetic tone

"yeah same here" Donna said leaning to David

"so I say we call it a night?" Kelly said awkwardly

"yeah I guess so.." David answered

"well guys it was nice meeting you all… and I'm looking forward to get to know you all better…" Val said

"aww same here Val…" Donna said hugging Val "nice to meet you too.."

"same here.." David said

"ditto.." Dylan and Kelly said

"and the pleasure is all mine…" Steve said

"ok I guess I'll see you around guys… thanks for the warm welcome.."

"bye!!" everyone said

Brandon headed upstairs while Val and bren went to do the dishes and to talk more. Brenda told everything to Val, Val couldn't believe how "nice" Brenda was. But Brenda told her to let it go and that she's happy now, and that she and Dylan were still friends somehow. And about Kelly, Brenda told her that somehow she still consider her as her friend and that only time can tell if they were gonna be as close as before.

Its almost 3:00 Am when the two girls finally drifted to sleep. Brenda is so happy to have Val, just like Val to Brenda.

* * *

**just to explain something, i pattern the school year in Filipino school calendar we start school here in june and ended it on march, april-may were our summer. i dont know about the others, but i know in states, they usually start the school year in september.**

**this is set in december, 2nd week to be exact.**

**about val's school, she finished school early than the usual, there are sevearl reasons for that but i wont go into details, just bear in mind that she's graduating with gang on march (not literally of course). i'll make val well off here, meaning she doesnt have to worry about her own money while living with the walsh's.**

**please review guys..thanks!!**


	13. christmas plans

**sorry for the long wait guys... hmmm i'll have one more chapter then i'll end this in chap15.. so guys who do you want to be with bren? ralph or dylan? hmmm... i myself still dont kno what will happen... but i have a good ending story in my mind... but you guys know how my mind works so hang in there..**

**thanks for the the reviews guys...**

The next morning after they had breakfast the twins went to school. Brenda told Valerie to get some more rest then they'll pick her up after school. Val unpacked the rest of her things and did what Brenda told her.

**At the school**

"Hey hi Bren…" Donna greeted Bren as she approached the gang

"Hi dons… "She replied

"still sleepy I see…" Donna said

"yeah kinda… Val and I stayed up till 3 AM…"

"I see…" Donna said

Ralph saw the gang at the locker area "hey pretty…" he greeted, then he kissed Brenda "you ok? You look tired…"

"that's probably because she told Valerie everything that happened to her for the last 2 yrs in 2 hours!!" Brandon said laughing

"of course not… we still have lots to talk about..." Brenda told Brandon "I'm ok..kinda sleepy but I'm ok… are we on later?"

"yeah..we'll pick up Val after class.." Ralph replied

"I can pick her up and meet you guys at the peach pit…" Steve said

Brenda eyed him "do you really like my bestfriend Steve?" she asked

"you can say that… I'm attracted to her…she seem so real..you know no pretention at all… actually now that I said that, she reminds me of you…you two were so alike…"

"tell me about it…" Brandon teased

"ok but I'm warning you Steve.. not that she can't handle herself but I'm still her bestfriend…" Brenda said

"and I'm almost like her brother…" Brandon said

"calm down guys…I'm still trying to know the girl…" Steve said

"ok… you pick up Val and we'll meet at the peach pit…" Brenda said "I'm thinking of postponing this 'tour' for Val… I mean we could do this on Saturday… then we could all go to the beach, we so love the beach I'm sure she'll love to see the beach, what about we just hang out at the pit tonight?"

Everyone look at her, most of them nodded "you're the boss…" Ralph said kissing Brenda "so it's another group date?" he asked the gang, who all nodded in agreement

"hey what about my date with Val?" Steve asked

"she didn't said yes Steve, she said she'll let you know… and seeing that we have plans on sat…hmmmm.. what about rain check?" Brenda said "but I'm sure she'll go out with you don't worry buddy…" Brenda added as she saw Steve's disappointment

"thanks brender!!" Steve said, he instantly regrets it

Brenda glared at him then laugh "it's ok stev-o!!" Brenda teased back

"Ralph!!" a female voice came from behind them

Everyone look at her, especially Brenda who raised her eye brows when the girl approach Ralph, but to her surprise Ralph moved closer to her and hold her hand

"hey Carrie" Ralph said

"what time are we meeting for our report?" Carrie asked

"yeah the report…it'll be on Monday right? Can we do it tomorrow after class coz I have a thing tonight…" Ralph said

Carrie nodded and look at the gang then smiled "oh yeah, this is Brenda my lovely girlfriend… and this are…"

"Ralph I knew who they are..it's not like were not at the same year…" she cut him off "hi guys…nice to meet you all… I have to go.. Brian is waiting for me… bye guys… and Ralph see you tom..."

"bye!!" the gang echoed

"a report huh?" Brenda teased Ralph

"hey that is for school… what about that boy who asked your name the other day?"

"Ralph, he's freshman!!" Brenda said playfully hitting Ralph who's running away from her , they always tease each other with other people around them, they always made fun whenever they saw someone staring at them, but that was just them being silly.

"those two were nuts…" Donna said

"hey chief you coming later? Need a ride?" Brandon asked Andrea

"sure ace… " the bell rang "and that's our bell.."

"hey you two… want me to get Mrs. T to tell you that the bell rang already?" Brandon mock Ralph and Brenda

Ralph stop tickling Brenda, "ok professor Walsh… were going now…" Brenda teased Brandon

"I'll walk you to your room pretty…" Ralph said

"no…go to your class… I don't want you to be late…see yah later… and I love you" then she quickly kiss Ralph

"love you too pretty… see yah later.." Ralph said

They all headed to their rooms and at lunch they all meet at their table, except Dylan which worries Brenda.

"hey where's Mckay? I thought I saw him earlier…" Brenda said as casual as she can

"he said he'll be late…" David answered her, Brenda nodded.

"who's late?" Dylan said approaching them

"never mind… come on eat now before the bell rings.." Brandon said

After the class, they all headed to the peach pit, Steve went to pick Valerie first then headed to peach pit too.

"hey Nat meet my long lost bestfriend/sister" Brenda introduced Val to Nat "Valerie Malone"

"Oh hi dear… welcome to this gang's hang out…" Nat said

"thanks… I've heard a lot about your mega burger.."

"all the good ones I hope…" Nat said

"yeah.. definitely…" Val said

"so I guess you'll have the usual?" Nat asked them

"yup…" the all said

"ok.. be there in a few…" Nat said

Donna an David sit beside each other, Kelly's beside David, Brandon's beside Kelly, then Andrea, across them where, Brenda, Ralph, Val and Steve, they were all there except Dylan.

"So Ralph.." Val started, Brenda eyed her but she ignores her. "When will I meet your sisters? Brenda here talks about you nonstop"

"I am not.." Brenda said in defense

"oh… yeah right you told me that…"

"ok.. ok.. I talk about him nonstop…" Brenda gave in before Val can say anything to the gang

"well, thanks pretty…" Ralph said smiling "and I'm sure you'll meet them soon Val.. I told them about you too and they were excited to meet another big sister…" Ralph said to Val

Soon the gang were engaged with a fun conversation about their childhood, since Donna, Kelly, Steve and Dylan knew each other since they were kids too. Valerie told them so many things about the twins, and they were all laughing at one story when Dylan came in.

"hey D…" Brandon called

Dylan approach them, he seated besides Andrea who's just across Brenda "sorry I'm late.. I had to do something first…" he said as he sits.

Val smirked, she really loves the look on Kelly and Dylan when she's around with Brenda and Ralph.

"so we're having a big party on Christmas?" Val asked

"yeah… it'll be fun.." Andrea said

"you know what… we should have exchange gifts…" Val said

"yay!!" Donna and Brenda exclaimed

"ok let me get pen and paper…" Steve said, he went to Nat and get what he need

"ok.. here's the twist.." Val said

"twist?" Donna asked

"Val…" Brenda started

"calm down… I'm not gonna do anything you would like I promise…" Val said winking at Brenda

Brenda rolls her eyes "she's crazy..' she whispered to Ralph

"heard that sis.." Val said but continues writing their names "ok, we need two gifts for this exchange gifts, one for our baby, meaning the one we'll pick, then one for our mommy or daddy, the one picks us… for example… hmmm Steve here is my baby, I naturally have to have gift for him, but he should have one too for me since I'm his mommy, and if Brenda picks me, I'll be her baby, I should be getting something from her, but I have to give her something too since she's my mommy… in short, we'll give and receive two gifts.. but the catch is we don't know who's gonna be our mommy and daddy…"

"ok.. but we have to keep this top secret ok? It'll kill the excitement when we already know who'll be our babies.." Brandon said, looking at Val and Brenda

"why us? We can keep a secret.." Brenda said

"yeah right sure…" Brandon said

"hey we need to have lots of games... truth or dare… charades or something…" David said

"leave it all to me…" Val said, the gang looked at her "what I know a lot of party games… so you don't have worry about it… ok… here it goes.." Val put all the paper with their names in an empty glass and shakes it, "ok who wants to go first?" she asked

"I will.." Steve said " and I hope I'll pick you.." he added the gang laughs at him, he then pick one, and was about to open it but Val stopped him

"we'll open it all together later…" Val said

"ok.." Steve said

"hey we'll go next…" David said Val stretched her arms to them for them to pick their babies

"Kel you go next" Val said, Kelly picked one paper, then Brandon go next, then Andrea.

"Dylan.." Val said handing him the glass, Dylan took it and picked one paper too

"so this leaves the three of us…" Val said "ok.. I'll go first.. and the last two names are for you lovebirds.." Val teased

When it was Brenda and Ralph's turn to pick, "you go first…" Brenda said

"nope… you go first pretty…" Ralph said

"I don't want to.. go first please??" Brenda said with he puppy eyes

Ralph sighs "ok.. ok.. I'll go first…" Brenda smiled at him

"ok.. here's the lucky last one…" Val said "time to open it…" the gang opens their papers.

They all smiled at the names of their babies "now we now who's our babies.. here's another twist…" Val said

"again?" Brenda asked

"not really a twist… but just to help us decided what to give our babies, we should all do a wish list…I know it's the thought that counts but isn't nice to receive something you wanted?" the gang nodded "so do your wish list and we'll discuss it when we meet again…"

"I'm excited about this wish list… maybe we could grant everything at the list or something…" Steve said

"yeah that's up to the parents…" Brenda said

"hmmm that's a great idea… I think I might do that…" Dylan said

"too bad we don't know our parents…" Andrea said

"yeah… but it's exciting…" Ralph said

The gang talked more about their Christmas experiences, Val was asking everyone what's their fondest memory about Christmas, everyone gladly answer her, "what about you Dylan?" she asked

Brenda and Ralph were busy whispering something into each other's ears, Dylan looked at them before answering "mine would be last Christmas…" he started, everyone but Brenda listen to him "because that was my first real Christmas, and I'm with the people whom I love and cared about…" he said looking at Brenda who's giggling and still having her own conversation with her boyfriend.

Kelly looked at Dylan then to Brenda and Ralph, then she looks down, the gang fell into an awkward silence except Brenda and Ralph, this made them stop what they're doing and looked at the gang "hey what's up? Are we done?" Brenda asked

"yeah… if only you're paying attention here…" Val said

"sorry bout that… my fault…" Ralph said in defense on Brenda

"nah… don't mind Val…" Brenda said, Val gave her, her own version of death glare

"uhhmmm guys as much as I would like to stay but I still have to do a lot of paper works.." Andrea said

"I'll give you a ride…"Steve said

"thanks Steve but you don't have to, it's still early, I'll just take a bus.." Andrea said

"you sure?" Steve asked

"positive…"

"ok… take care then.." Steve said

"bye…" the gang chorused

"bye.." Andrea waves her hand goodbye

Val and Brenda we're already doing their wish list, "hey that's my wish…" Brenda said

"who says?" Val asked

"you know what we're gonna have same gifts!! I can see it…" Brenda said

"well it's not my fault…"

"definitely not mine too.." Val said

"hey I'll do mine too…" Donna said, "come on Kel.. do yours too.."

"ok.." Kel answered

Ralph kept on peeking on Brenda's list "hey no peeking.." Brenda said

"tadda!!" Val said showing her list to the gang "hmmm I think that'll be all.." she added laughing

"I'm done too.." Brenda said

"ditto" Kelly and Donna said

"We'll post this to the casa Walsh and all the other wish list…you girls wanted all this?" Brandon asked "and it's almost all the same…"

"yeah girls will always be girls…" Ralph said

After talking some more, the gang went home, Steve took Val home too and Val finally agreed to go out with him on Saturday, she said she'll tell Ralph that Steve can give her the grand tour instead.


	14. fight

**hey!! i changed my mind... i wont end this on the nextchappy... i thought of something else so bear with me... im busy and im loosing my touch.. i cant seem to write good story lines... but i'll work on it dont worry... **

**and thanks for the reviews...**

It's 4 days before Christmas and the gang were enjoying their Christmas break. Steve and Valerie went out that Saturday, but Val told Steve that she wasn't ready for a new relationship, she wanted them to be just friends and wait a little bit more till Val's ready.

Val made the wish list of the gang, she posted it in a cork board and hang it besides the Christmas tree at the casa Walsh. And little by little gifts were starting to fill underneath the Christmas tree.

"Oh my God I'm so excited on Christmas…" Donna said, they were all at the casa Walsh putting more gifts and just hanging around

"me too!! I'm excited for my baby…" Ralph said

"hmm I'm still curious about our parents…" Brenda said

"hey what time are we going out? Ralph asked Brenda

"we?" Val asked

"am I not included in that shopping?" Ralph asked Brenda

"sorry honey girls only…"

"oh I see.. it's ok.. well my sisters were so excited and they kept thanking me all night…" Ralph said

"what time are we meeting?" Donna asked

"mmm 10, is that ok with you girls? Brenda asked

"yup.." Donna replied, while Kelly and Andrea nodded in agreement

"can I at least drive you girls in your meeting place?" Ralph whispered into Brenda's ears

"ok… pick us up then…" Brenda said

"gladly.." Ralph kisses Brenda "wait can I at least treat you girls for lunch?"

"you wont give up, wont you? Val asked Ralph

"well.. uhmmm…" Ralph didn't know what to say, the truth is that he just wanted to be with Brenda all the time.

"ok… how about you pick me up after our shopping spree and we'll go out?" Brenda asked

"really?" Ralph asked, Brenda nodded "ok it's a date then…" he kisses Brenda again

Dylan stood up, he couldn't stand watching Brenda with other guy "hey B.. come on.. let's play basketball.."

"good idea D.. come one Steve-o…" Brandon said

"come on guys.." Steve asked David and Ralph too

Ralph look at Brenda as if he's asking for her permission, Brenda nodded "thanks… I love you.." Ralph said kissing her again

"love you too.." Brenda replied

The boys went outside, it's Brandon and Ralph vs. Steve and Dylan, David wasn't in the mood to play but he didn't want to be with the girls for they will surely talk girl's stuff. The game started well, everyone's having fun, until Ralph unintentionally hits Dylan while trying to make his offense, Dylan took it personally and hit Ralph

"Dylan…" the guys shouted, this caught the girls attention and they all run outside

Ralph didn't let it go, he stood up and hit Dylan back, they were fighting like they were enemies, the guys couldn't do anything both were too strong to stop, the girls came in all shocked "Oh my god.." Donna said

Brenda couldn't believe what she's seeing, "Bren do something…" Val said Brenda nodded nervously she went nearer the two men.

"will you guys stop!!" Brenda shouted, to everyone's surprise they did stop "what the hell are you two doing..?" she asked looking at both of them

"ask you boyfriend.." Dylan said bitterly

"why me? I didn't do anything…" Ralph defended

Dylan's about to hit him again, but Brenda step in front of Ralph, naturally Dylan stopped "whatever…" Dylan sighs and then he started to walk away

"Dylan wait.." Brenda stop him, but he didn't listen Brenda run after him "Dylan I said wait.." this time Dylan stopped

"what Bren?" he asked

"what happened?" Brenda asked

"I don't know… I'm sorry…" Dylan admitted, it was really his fault

"not until I clean your face… come on…" Brenda extended her arm, Dylan hesitated to go back at first but the thought of Brenda's concern for him makes him feel better.

The two went back with the rest of the gang, Ralph was getting jealous of Dylan this time. "go ahead… we'll be there in a few.." Brenda said, the gang leaves Brenda and Ralph and alone outside

"do you really need to hit him back?" Brenda asked "I thought we talked about him before?"

"yeah… but he hit me first…no reason at all…" he said

"I don't understand you guys… I thought you two were ok…" Brenda said

"I am ok with him Bren… trust me… I don't know about him but I'm definitely ok with him.." Ralph said

Brenda sighs "come on… I'm sure that hurts a lot…"

"I know one cure for this…" Ralph said smiling at Brenda

"really? And that would be?"

"you kiss.." Ralph answered

Brenda rolls her eyes, and smiles at Ralph, then she kisses his bruises all over his face "there.. feeling better?" she asked

"nope… one more spot you missed" Ralph said

"where?" Brenda asked smirking she knew exactly what Ralph's trying to do

"here.." Ralph said pointing at his lips

"not until you two make up.. I don't want to see you two fighting over pathetic things.." Brenda said

"pathetic? You call yourself pathetic?" Ralph asked

"Ralph.."

"it's true Bren.. it's obvious that he still wants you.."

"but I want you… I don't want him.."

Ralph smiled "really?"

"really, really… so are you gonna apologize to him?" she asked

"ok.. only to have your lips again.."

Brenda hits him at his chest "I'm serious Ralph.."

"ok.. ok.. I'll apologize to him even if it wasn't my fault.." Ralph said

"that's better… it's not important who started it.." Brenda said

"yes ma'am.." Ralph teased Brenda

"we need to clean your face too.. come on…" the two headed inside, Brenda saw Kelly cleaning u Dylan's bruises, Dylan looks at her, he wanted her to do it for him, but he knew better than that

Brenda wanted to help Dylan too, but Ralph needs attention too, Ralph seated across Dylan, both of them were throwing each other death glares, Brenda intentionally push the cotton on Ralph's bruise to get his attention "ouch.." Ralph almost shouted, then he looked at Brenda "stop it Ralph…" Brenda said

"what, I'm not doing anything..", Brenda squinted her eyes "ok.. I'm sorry.." Brenda continue cleaning Ralph's face.

Dylan stood up, "I'm ok.. thanks.."

"but I'm not yet done.." Kelly said

Brenda look at them, Dylan sighs, he knew Brenda wouldn't let him go without clearing this mess up. He sit down again and let Kelly continue her work.

"coffee!!" Brandon said "I'll make coffee for us guys… and I think mom have cookies for us.." he added, he knew tensions were building around the gang and he needed to do something.

Brenda looks at him and mouthed "thank you..", he just nodded to his twin sister.

Val, being the outspoken we all know said "what the hell happened out side?"

Dylan and Ralph look at Brenda, Val saw it and nodded "oh I see.."

"it's my fault.." Ralph and Dylan said at the same time

"no Ralph you know it's my fault… I'm sorry.. I just have a lot of things going on my mind and I took it all out on you… I'm sorry.." Dylan said

Ralph look at Brenda who nodded, he went to Dylan and shook his hand "I'm sorry too man.."

"now that's the spirit of Christmas!!" Val said, everyone looks at her "well, it is… come on lets eat that cookies!!" Val said cheerfully.

Brenda went to help Brandon in serving the coffees, when she was about to carry he tray, Dylan and Ralph went to help her, "I got it..." she said "and don't even start again ok?" she said looking at them

After a few minutes of more talking and laughing, Ralph remembered something "hey pretty before I forgot, mom got us ticket to a few plays in New York… I told her that you're into acting, and she got so interested since she's a frustrated actress" Ralph said laughing, "but I told her, that I would have to ask your parents permission first.." he then look at Brandon "and of course your brother's…" he added

"I'm cool with it Ralph…but I can't speak for my parents.."

"I know.. that's why I'm going to ask them.."

"good move.." Val said

"hey don't you like to see the play?" Ralph asked Brenda

"I would love too, but I wont get excited to much… I know how my father thinks… so yeah… I'll get excited when they said yes…" Brenda said "when will that be?"

"mom said that the plays will took 3 days, that's on 26-28.." Ralph answered

"now I'm getting excited… I heard about the plays in New York and I've always wanted to see one of them..now I get to see a whole series…" Brenda said

"I knew you'll love it.. well let me talk to your parents first…" Ralph said

"good luck.." the gang chorused, then they all laugh, they all knew how Jim is when it comes to Brenda.

Dylan stood up " hey guys I need to go now… I have something to do for my baby…" he said looking at Brenda, no one seems to notice that.

"hey, you bought enough for that baby of yours.." David said

"yeah but I thought of something my baby would definitely love…" Dylan said, again looking at Brenda

"ok.. we'll see you around D.. " Brandon said

"uhhmm bren.. sorry about what happened…"

"that's ok.. drive safe.. cool it off will yah."

"I will.. and thank you.."

Brenda just nodded at him, "bye guys…" Dylan said

"bye…" the gang chorused


	15. 2 days before christmas

**sorry for the long wait guys... and thank you for the reviews... you guys have one thhing in common, you were all telling that brenda is definitely dylan's baby...hmmmm lets see... **

**ok on the story now...enjoy reading guys...**

2 days before Christmas

Ralph went to the casa Walsh to talk to Jim and Cindy about him inviting Brenda to watch some plays in New York.

Brenda watched her boyfriend carefully, "hey relax… they wont bite…" she said trying to make Ralph comfortable

"easy for you to say… they're your parents Bren… and I'm going to ask them to kidnapped their precious daughter for three days… what do you expect me to feel?" he replied nervously

Brenda laughed at him and then kisses him gently… "don't worry…I have a strong feeling that they'll allow me… trust me.. my instincts never fails me…"

Ralph sighs, then they both entered the kitchen "hey guys.." Brenda greeted her family

"hi sir… ma'am…" Ralph greeted nervously

"aww Ralph.. call us Jim and Cindy… or else we'll not allow Brenda to go with you in new york…" Cindy said

Brenda and Ralph look at them curiously, then Jim and Cindy look at Brandon "well I think that's the least I could do for you sis…"

Brenda run to Brandon and hugs him so tight and shower him with kisses all over his face "thank you… thank you… you're the best!!" she said in between kisses

"hey we deserve kisses and hugs too…" Jim said as if he's jealous

"of course you do…" Brenda said then she did the same with her parents, while Ralph went to thank Brandon.

"but.." Jim said

Brenda and Ralph's joy was suddenly cut off by that one word from Jim "I think you know the rules young lady… we'll treat you like adults.."

"then I have to act like one… I know dad…" Brenda finished her dad's sentence

"don't worry sir.." Jim eyed him "I mean Jim… I respect Brenda and your family so much.. I'll take care of your daughter and I promise to call you often hen we get there.."

"thank you Ralph… now come on let's eat before I change my mind…" Jim said, Brenda and Ralph join them at the table.

Later that afternoon the gang meet up at the peach pit "I can't believe they let you go that easily Bren…" Donna exclaimed as Brenda told them the news

"me either… but I have my twin brother here to thank for…" Brenda said pointing to Brandon

"yeah thanks man… I'll be forever grateful to you.." Ralph said

"so…" Donna whispered in Brenda's ear "you two are gonna.."

"Donna!!" Brenda cut her off a little louder, the gang look at her, Brenda jut smiled at them and whispered back "actually I don't know… I don't know if I'm ready for that…"

"what?" this time, the gang look at her, she too just smiled at them and whispered back "what do you mean I thought you love Ralph?"

"I do… but…"

"Brenda.. you and Ralph were so perfect for each other, he didn't forced you do something you don't wanna do since you two got together, he has a great respect for you… and I think he'll be ok if you don't feel like… you know…"

"I know…and thank god for it… but let's see…" Brenda said smirking

"oh you mean…"

"I told you we'll see…" Brenda said still smirking

"are you two done gossiping there?" David asked them

Brenda and Donna look at him and then look at each other then laugh "sure…let's see…" Donna said imitating Brenda, Brenda elbowed her

"oh don't mind her… where are we?" Brenda asked

"well were just discussing about the party on Christmas… we're all excited…" David said

"hmmmm yeah me too… but now I'm more excited about the plays!!" Brenda exclaimed

"aww makes me wanna join you two…" Donna said

"I don't know that your into plays too Donna…" Brenda said

"well you always made it sound like interesting…"

"it is.." Brenda and Dylan said at the same time, the gang look at Brenda then to Dylan

"well I've seen few plays and they were all great…" Dylan covered

"hey I still don't have gifts for Karen and Nicole.." Brenda said changing the topic

"we could go out now.. I still have to buy them something…" Ralph said

"that's great come on…" Brenda stood up and ready to head out when she realized that she's with her friends "oppps… uhmmm, were going out guys see yea later…" she went to kiss Val "see yeah at home sis…"

"bye" everyone said

"I'm happy to see her happy…" Donna said

"ditto.." Val and Brandon said

"hey I can drive you home.." Steve said to Val

"sure Steve…" Val said knowing that Steve wouldn't accept no as answer

December 24…

Everyone woke up that morning with smiles in their faces, the Walsh 's were all busy preparing for the big Christmas dinner, everyone will be at the casa Walsh later that evening, the Sander's, Martin's, Taylor's, Silver's, Lawrence's, Nat, Andrea, and Dylan.

Cindy loves cooking, especially for her family and Christmas is her favorite season because she gets to spoil her family and family friends with her cooking. Ralph and the gang came earlier to help them prepare everything, the kids were putting the tables and chairs at the back yard.

"hey you tired?" Ralph asked Brenda

"I don't know I don't feel ok… but maybe I'm just sleep deprived because I'm too excited about this party…" Brenda said leaning to Ralph

"why don't you take a rest first, I'll do the rest here…"

"no, I'm ok…" Ralph look at her not believing her "promise…" she added

"hey B… come on lets shoot… we're done here…" Dylan said as he put the last chair, everything is set now

"no your not Dylan… not until you all have your snack.. come on.." Cindy said coming out in the back yard

"and who am I to resist that offer?" Dylan said following Cindy inside "come on guys…" he called for the gang

"Mrs. Walsh thank you for inviting my family over…" Ralph said, the gang plus Jim and Cyndi were all at the kitchen eating brownies that Cindy baked for them

"it's ok..any friends of my children are welcome here… especially you…" Cyndi said, regretting it immediately, she didn't want to let the gang feel little less important just because Ralph is Brenda's boyfriend "all of you here…" she added with a smile

"this is so good Cindy…" Dylan said chewing his brownies

"swallow your food first son…" Jim said, that made the gang laugh

Swallowing his food "well I can't help it Jim… it's so good…"

"ok… ok… I know you want to hear this… yes I made you your lasagna" Cindy said laughing

"that's great!! Now I can't wait for dinner!!" Dylan said, Brenda smiled at her parent's treatment to Dylan, he's like a son to them and she's glad because she knew that Dylan needs a family that would care and love him just like their own.

"uhmmm well its almost 4.. we need t get ready for tonight's dinner…" Donna said sweetly

"yeah I think we should all go home, shower, shampoo and get ready for our night!!" Steve said

Everyone nodded in agreement, "ok..well then see you all later…" Brandon said "and don't forget my gifts…" he joked

"damn!! I knew I forgot someone…" Steve said teasing Brandon

Brandon looked hurt "I'm kidding man… how could I forgot you?" Steve said

"thanks man…drive safe you guys…" Brandon said

Dylan and Ralph stayed behind "hey be back early ok?" Brenda said to Ralph

"yes ma'am…knowing my sisters, they're probably ready know and waiting for me impatiently…"

"drive safe Ralph.. I love you…merry Christmas…" Brenda said kissing Ralph

"I love you too Bren.. and merry Christmas to you too.. see yeah later…" Ralph wave goodbye to her and headed to his car.

Brenda went inside, she found, Val sitting at the couch while Dylan and Brandon looking at the gifts underneath the Christmas tree "hey you two… don't touch those.." Dylan and Brandon jumped at the sound of Brenda's voice, Val laughed at them

"we're not touching them Bren… we're just…uhmmm… fixing them into places…" Brandon said

"right…hands off you two…" Brenda said as she sit beside Val

"hey I miseed spending Christmas with you guys…" Val said resting her head to Brenda's shoulder

Brandon looked at her and seated next to her "and we missed you too Val.. I'm glad you're here now…"

Cyndi walks in with camera on her hand "hey come on you four… I want pictures.." Cindy said

Dylan sat next to Brenda, that was the closest he got after their break up "closer guys…" Cindy said while focusing her camera, the four obliged and smiled at the camera "lovely…" Cindy said after her shot "one more shot guys…" the four smiled at the camera again "beautiful… now go get ready for the dinner…you girls will take hours to prepare I know…" Cindy teased Brenda and Val

"yeah..i'll take a long nap first… wake me up when you're done.." Dylan said, he lazily slouches at the couch

Brenda hit him at his chest while Val throw him a pillow "ouch…" Dylan complained

Brandon and Cindy laughs at him, "didn't I tell you not to mess with these two ladies?" Brandon said

"yeah right… I forgot…" Dylan said laughing

"not funny mckay.." Brenda said "we're not that bad…"

"why don't you two have shower first… I think I want to have ice cream.. so go ahead.. the bathroom is all yours.." Val said

"oh I love that… come on…" Brenda agreed and the girls stood up and went straight to the kitchen, Cindy went with them leaving Dylan and Brandon alone

"what's with ice cream?" Dylan asked Brandon, Brandon just laugh

"come on before they decided to stay at the shower for hours!!" Brandon said


End file.
